Una vida en momentos congelados
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Como un mosaico de recuerdos de distintos colores, la vida de Mousse, antes y después de Nerima, se desdibuja aquí a base de pequeños textos, de pequeñas escenas que encierran moralejas y lecciones vitales. Comentarios siempre apreciados.
1. Chapter 1

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y tampoco esta historia está escrita con fines de lucro. Los derechos de los personajes los tendrán Rumiko Takahashi en primer lugar por ser su creadora, Shonen Sunday por ser la revista donde apareció, Viz Comics y quién sea que los haya comprado. La culpa de este fic la tiene la 7ª canción del disco de la Oreja de Van Gogh, "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida", "Tú y yo". La fecha en la que ocurre esto es a los 20 años.

* * *

**Tú Y Yo**

Mu-Tzu está sentado en el tejado de su casa, en el pueblo de donde viene él y su esposa, Xian-Pu, mirando las estrellas, pero pensando en como su vida ha ido de mal en peor desde que Ranma finalmente encontró la solución a sus problemas amorosos. Curioso, se dice, porque cuando por fin pensaba que todo lo tenía, es cuando empezó a perderlo todo.

Su vida con su esposa se había vuelto un infierno poco a poco. Su relación había avanzado serpenteando, tal como hace una serpiente. Y en ella también había habido veneno.

Después del shock inicial que le supuso a Xian-Pu darse cuenta que había sido rechazada, ella estuvo... extremadamente sensible por un tiempo. Nada de lo que Mu-Tzu intentara surtía ningún efecto positivo. Se la veía taciturna, ojerosa, y normalmente comenzaba a llorar en cuanto se mencionaba algo de su hogar o de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, y casi sin saber lo que pasaba, Xian-Pu y Mu-Tzu se casaron mediante Ku-Lohn, para salvar el honor de la primera. Tenía que volver con un marido, o algo así dijo Ku-Lohn cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo una enojada Xian-Pu.

Así llegaron al pueblo de las Nujiezu, su casa. Hogar, dulce hogar. Un hogar que nunca les había fallado. Sin embargo, las miradas de mofa y burla no les pasaron desapercibidas, y pronto se limitaban a salir de su casa sólo para lo indispensable. Curioso como la gente que pensabas tu amiga pueda cambiar tan rápido su forma de ser hacía ti cuando ya no les eres útil.

Por otra parte, esta actitud del resto de las amazonas, junto con otros detalles, hicieron que Xian-Pu cambiara su actitud hacia su marido, habiendo empezado a comprender cosas que no mucho antes había malinterpretado o simplemente pasado por alto. Este cambio de actitud llegó a ser tan grande como para hacerles pensar que podrían llegar a ser felices al final, tanto como habían sufrido.

Pero, la realidad era otra. Y es que lo que había crecido en Xian-Pu no era amor, sino algo más que simpatía y algo menos que cariño. Jamás podría perdonarle haber arruinado su niñez y molestarla durante su juventud, y haberla obligado a casarse con él, tal y como ella lo veía. Mientras tanto, Mu-Tzu había aprendido por fin la verdadera naturaleza y carácter de su amada. Y es que, sin poder echarle la culpa a nadie más que a ella, la verdad se había ido instalando dolorosamente en él, haciendo que comprendiese por fin el amargo sabor que la realidad puede llegar a tener.

Así se encuentra ahora, intentando saber que hacer. Él nunca ha sido un chico falto de imaginativa para combatir sus problemas, pero ver que tu meta se convierte en tu foso es algo difícil de digerir. Realmente parece pensativo. No mueve su mirada de las estrellas ni a pesar de todos los ruidos que hay a su alrededor, los míos incluidos al intentar verle mejor.

Murmura algo: "Ni tú ni yo, salimos con vida de esta canción." Se levanta. Claramente ha tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiará su vida. Me señala, me pide que me acerque un poco, y así lo hago. Me susurra al oído unas palabras, y yo salto hacia atrás sorprendido por lo que acabo de oír. Él me sonríe débilmente con una gran pena instalándose en sus ojos aguamarina, bellísimos como pocos. Hago lo que me ha pedido, y entró en su casa. Por fin, encuentro a su mujer, que mira aburrida alrededor desde el sillón hasta que me ve. De un salto, la tengo justo delante.

Sin perder el tiempo, le digo la falsa noticia de la huida de su marido. Se relaja, y su largo cabello morado le cae por delante como una sedosa bufanda. La veo profundamente concentrada. Pasa un minuto en silencio, no me atrevo a respirar para no interrumpirla. Por fin, se despide de mí y sale de la casa, a pesar de que es noche cerrada. No cierra la puerta.

Decido salir y buscar a Mu-Tzu, pero en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, le tengo delante, como aparecido por magia. Nos disculpamos el uno al otro, y nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo. Por fin, con la voz quebrada, dice que es hora de marcharse. Le abrazo de manera amistosa y le digo que seguro que encontrará a alguien. Me mira agradecido y salimos del pueblo, encaminándonos hacia el puerto, adentrándonos en el bosque, la noche rodeándonos, haciéndonos invisibles...

Decidimos que nuestro futuro está en Japón, y nos encaminamos con paso trémulo, avanzando poco a poco, pero avanzamos. Y es que la vida no es un camino de rosas, pero es el único lugar donde puedes encontrar rosas.

Vamos al futuro, porque allí siempre hay alguien.

Puede que al final, ambos salgamos con vida de esta canción.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Si no han escuchado nunca la canción, les recomiendo que lo hagan a la de ya. Acaba más triste de lo que acaba este fic, pero sigue siendo muy buena. Todo el disco merece la pena.

Una cosa más. Es posible que vayan apareciendo otros momentos de "esta" vida de Mousse. Eso sí, no sé si de más adelante o de antes. De todo un poco. Y en desorden.

Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Bien, esta escena ocurre a los 26 años.

* * *

**La espera**

"Maldita sea." Me quejo a nadie en particular. Las paredes blancas, las luces blancas, las batas blancas del personal. Todo es condenadamente aséptico e inhumano en un hospital, y no aguanto estos lugares. Me derrumbo en un asiento, y es jodidamente blanco. Blanco como la nieve, blanco como la nada.

Quiero tranquilizarme, y no puedo. No hay nadie que esté a mi lado, nadie a quién conozca. Pero así es mejor. Sólo estamos ella y yo. Pero ella está detrás de esa puerta, y está siendo operada. Y no me lo puedo creer. Me vuelvo a levantar, dispuesto a saltarme todas las normas y entrar, pero las palabras del doctor resuenan y no me atrevo.

'La operación es delicada', dijo. Pero saldrá bien, estoy seguro. Maldita sea, he dado mucho hasta aquí como para perderla de un plumazo. Pero sólo la ayudaré si me quedo aquí y espero. Odio esperar. Y es asqueroso. Y un buen tema para esperar.

Dios, es como si se alargara. Siempre te lleva la contraria. Cuanto más deprisa quieres que pase, más lento va. Y viceversa. Y me vuelvo a levantar. Soy incapaz de pensar quieto. A dar paseos. ¿Cuándo demonios van a terminar? Dijeron tres horas y ya llevan... ya llevan...

Miro el reloj. Dos horas y media. ¿Cómo es posible? Ah... como aquello que leí por ahí. 'El tiempo, corriente inacabable de arena del desierto. Te mueves incesante a ritmo cambiante, y juegas con nosotros, riéndote, siempre fuera de nuestro alcance. De terribles poderes y gracia simplista, medicina de todos los males, compañero de viajes. Tú que no te fijas en cielos o infiernos, eternidad instantánea de gotas en el mar. Tú, tiempo, que te balanceas como un niño en el parque, indescifrable amigo que siempre está ahí, y nos arrastras sin remedio a nuestro destino. Nada te sobrevive, paz eterna, desde que existes hasta siempre.'

¿Quién es ese que va por ahí? Parece el doctor... No, no es. Maldita sea. Así es imposible. Ya hace seis años. Seis años desde que huí de Xian-Pu, de Ku-Lohn, del pueblo, de esas miradas, de esas tardes de verano tan frías... De todo. Y no me arrepiento. ¿Cómo me voy a arrepentir? Fue una pena, sin embargo, que aquel buen amigo me dejara.

El último recuerdo de una época. El último recuerdo bueno de una época que desearía borrar. Pero... algo bueno vino de todo aquello. Ella. Por la que espero aquí, en este lugar que tanto odio, en este lugar desagradable e inhumano. Por ella movería el mundo para acercarla a las estrellas. Ésa es mi vena romántica, si señor.

"Ehem... ¿Mousse?" Me doy la vuelta y veo al doctor. Miro el reloj. Dos horas y cincuenta minutos. Tendré que agradecérselo. "¿Está bien?" Bueno, supongo que los agradecimientos pueden esperar. No se le ve preocupado, supongo que todo está bien. "Sí, perfectamente. En verdad, venía a comunicarle que la operación ha salido aún mejor de lo esperado."

Por fin paso esas malditas puertas blancas. Otro pasillo larguísimo, y ahora a la derecha. Paso una, dos, tres puertas... La 817, ésa es. "Seguramente estará durmiendo." Asiento, y por fin, me deja entrar. No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando la veo ahí, tumbada, serena, como un ángel. Mi ángel.

Me acerco sin apartar la mirada de su cara. Ese pelo rubio, esos labios de fresa... Jamás podré olvidar su cara, sus gestos, su ser. Por fin, su mano entre las mías, y la siento caliente, llena de vida. Acerco una silla y, cuando me doy la vuelta, veo que abre los ojos. "¿Qué tal? ¿Ha dormido bien la bella doncella?" Me sonríe de esa manera tan especial que la hace única. Me sonríe a mí.

"Oh, genial, he dormido genial." Me responde aún sonriendo, ahora los ojos esmeralda centrados en mí. Tienen un brillo especial, y estoy en las nubes. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar como viví tanto tiempo sin ella. "Te quiero." Le digo sin tapujos, sin restricciones ni remordimientos. Es la verdad que llevo dentro que me forma por fuera.

"Y yo a ti."

La espera ha terminado.

* * *

N.A: Próxima vez... ni idea. Esto es así. Comentarios bien recibidos. Un placer, y hasta pronto.

N.A.2: Empezamos la reedición y normalización del sistema de fechas. Lo haré tan rápida e indoloramente como sea posible. Se reduce a eliminar los errores que aún estén presentes (dedazos e incoherencias) y el cambio de fechas; formato, estilo y contenido continuarán igual, sin cambios. ¡No se me líen con las fechas pues hasta que todo esté acabado! Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Los estilos, de escritura, son cambiantes. La fecha es a los 8 años.

**

* * *

**

El día en la escuela (I)

El sol. El sol muy alto ya en el horizonte. Una atmósfera de aburrimiento extremo anuncia la inminente desaparición de los últimos rayos de interés en los alumnos de una mediana clase de pino y bambú. El profesor, sin embargo, no presta atención a los fútiles intentos de sus pupilos por conseguir de nuevo centrarse en las enseñanzas que les están siendo regaladas.

"Los escritores más importantes del siglo dieciocho fueron..."

Sin embargo, un joven parece totalmente ajeno al clima a su alrededor. Luce un pelo negro que le llega hasta los hombros y unas ropas muy normales. Una larga túnica blanca que le queda un poco grande, decorada con unos símbolos geométricos de colores. Sus ojos son aguamarina.

"Por otro lado, en el ámbito universal..."

Escribe sin parar a toda velocidad, memorizando cada palabra que escribe, síntesis genial del eterno discurso que el profesor deja escapar de su boca. Único ser activo en ese mar de quietud, su ajetreo no sorprende a ninguno de sus compañeros de alrededor.

"Además, el desarrollo del ensayo español..."

"Chhsst... Mu-Tzu"

Se yergue en busca de la voz que le ha hecho perderse en la parte más importante del tema, en parte molesto, en parte interesado. Cuando el pupitre justamente a la derecha entra en su campo de visión, observa sin mostrar mucho interés como su ocupante le saluda entusiasmado. Le dedica una sonrisa amable y vuelve a su trabajo.

"Este chico... Lleva desde el primer día así. ¿No podrá parar?"

Se pregunta algo molesto el chico llamado Mu-Tzu. Ese chico es, en realidad, familiar de una de las personas más importantes de la pequeña aldea cuasifeudal en la que vive. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que conoce los inventos y comodidades que en el mundo moderno se dan, no piensa ni imagina dejar su pequeño poblacho, pues en él tiene todo lo que pudiera desear.

"Jovellanos es el máximo..."

Su familia.

"¡Eh... Mu-Tzu!"

Sus amigos.

"¿Mu-Tzu?"

Su amor.

Una joven de cabellos lavanda, largos como los de una sirena, como los de un ángel, se vuelve en el pupitre justo delante de él para verle. Su cara muestra algo de confusión al oír el nombre de su amigo casi gritado en medio de clase, pero sobre todo muestra una belleza fuera de lo normal. Es algo que se irradia, que se siente, y Mu-Tzu puede notarlo perfectamente incluso a través de la pequeña maldición que le acompaña constante.

"Por otra parte, José Cadalso..."

"No es nada, Xian-Pu."

De nacimiento, y agravada por la pobre iluminación proporcionada por las velas que sirven como única fuente de luz en el pueblo, su problema, su maldición, le prohíbe ver las cosas como cualquiera otra persona. Nadie era capaz de explicarse como una persona con un astigmatismo como el de Mu-Tzu podía no estar ciega. Por supuesto, unas gafas especiales fueron creadas para el chico, pero... eran totalmente ridículas. Y necesarias.

"Otro autor a destacar es..."

"Mejor no pensar..."

Se dice en un susurro. Así, sigue con sus apuntes hasta que, finalmente, el profesor mira como el reloj de arena ha marcado ya que el tiempo de la lección ha terminado. De esa manera, él, Xian-Pu y 'ese chico insistente' salen juntos, libros en mano, del mediano edificio que sirve de colegio con dirección a la plaza central del pueblo. La chica decide dar voz a una pregunta que la ha estado atormentado por un tiempo ya.

"Eh, Mu-Tzu ¿a qué vas a dedicarte cuando terminemos la Educación Básica Amazona?"

"No sé. ¿Y tú qué?"

"Yo seré una guerrera, por supuesto. Ya llevo entrenando mucho con la bisabuela, ya lo sabes. En realidad eres tú el único que es algo así como una incógnita."

El chico piensa entonces, y asiente, reconociendo la verdad en esas palabras. Sin embargo, no está muy seguro sobre su futuro todavía.

"Supongo... supongo que tomaré El Camino de la Sabiduría. No creo que consiguiese nada bueno en El Camino del Guerrero con mis ojos. Seguramente..."

"Oh, bueno... aunque tal vez podrías probar con la escuela de las Armas Ocultas. Creo que te iría bien aún con tu... problema."

"Tal vez, Xian-Pu... Tal vez..."

Poco después, ambos firmaban sus Formularios de Redirección en el edificio de la Matriarca, Ku-Lohn. Su bisabuela.

Su casa.

* * *

N.A: Si queréis saber porqué he puesto astigmatismo y no miopía, que es lo que casi siempre se pone, muy sencillo. Mousse no ve bien ni de lejos (mirad los capítulos de Taro) ni de cerca (en cualquier momento de la serie, prácticamente). Gracias (Davinci) por las reviews. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Esto suceder a los 28 años...

**

* * *

**

Es hora de ser feliz

Un picnic, encima de la hierba, en medio de la nada.

El sol rozando el horizonte, nubes de colores carmesí en el cielo.

Una caja de bombones abierta junto a una dedicatoria.

Velas, rosas, platos...

Y la sombra de un árbol sobre ellos.

Una dulce brisa hace ondear el mantel.

Un chico, gafas y pelo negro hasta los hombros.

Una chica, cabellos de oro, labios de pasión.

Y una sonrisa de amor en ambos.

"¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco?"

La voz del chico es grave, es madura.

"De acuerdo. A un punto."

La voz femenina derrocha vitalidad.

El hombre asiente, y ríe.

"¡Mujer, te desafío!"

Ahora, decisión en un su voz.

"¿Có-cómo... qué?"

Sorpresa, incertidumbre, miedo...

Y, un dedo en la frente, y un ligero empujón, y sentada en el suelo.

Un punto.

"He vencido."

Emoción contenida.

"¿Pero qué... eso no era...?"

Y los ojos abiertos al máximo cuando la dulce verdad es revelada.

"¿Es...?"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Las lágrimas felices no son suficiente respuesta.

"Por supuesto, Mousse-kun. Sí quiero, sí acepto, ¡SÍ...!"

Emoción desbordada.

"¿Te ha gustado este San Valentín?"

Una gran sonrisa de cariño infinito.

"Calla y no hables."

Un abrazo inquebrantable, y un beso que amenaza con ser infinito.

* * *

N.A: Una pequeña aportación para este día, lo queramos o no, mágico en más de un sentido. Gracias por las reviews, Davinci, y cualquiera que se anime. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ah, 29 años es la fecha...

**

* * *

**

Es de noche. Luna nueva.

Era una luna nueva. Y además, su semana para levantarse a su llanto. Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, las noches de luna nueva, o, sin luna, lloraba desconsolado hasta que alguno de ellos iba allí y le acunaba un rato.

Esta vez, como el resto de las veces, se había levantado preocupado. No podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas, y sólo oírle llorar conseguía que aguantara la respiración hasta que estaba al lado de su pequeña preciosidad y se aseguraba de que la solución estaba en su mano. Un poco de agua, la mantita más arriba, acunarle un poco... Por esa pequeña joya haría cualquier cosa.

Lo mismo que haría por su mujer, pero de otro modo.

Nada grave. Tan sólo se había despertado en medio de la noche y, viéndose solo, y sin la luz de la luna entrando por entre las cortinas, asustado, llamó a sus padres de la única manera que él sabía. Por ahora, todo estaba bien. No tendría nada de que preocuparse, porque él estaría siempre ahí. Siempre que fuera su semana, claro.

Era imposible no preocuparse por una cosa tan pequeña que cabía tan bien entre sus brazos. Simplemente parecía tan indefensa que la sola idea de no estar constantemente a su lado le aterraba. Y sin embargo, saber que era una parte de él y una parte de la mujer que amaba, le maravillaba tan profundamente que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara cuando posaba su mirada sobre el pequeño.

¡Y cómo le había sonreído su mujer cuando se había levantado! Ni siquiera había tenido los ojos abiertos cuando los llantos habían empezado, pero la sonrisa de puro amor que le había dedicado ahí, con unas sábanas por encima, medio desnuda e irradiando la felicidad de una nueva madre hubiera aumentado su amor por ella si eso fuera posible.

Pero la llamada era apremiante, y en un tiempo sólo posible para un artista marcial, se había colocado sobre su bebé, comprobando la temperatura del pequeño, si la ventana podía estar abierta y si había rastros de algo como vómito o algo por el estilo. No encontró nada, así que concluyó que tan sólo habría sido un desvelo, y le cogió y se le colocó entre los brazos y empezó a acunarle mientras daba vueltas de aquí para allá por la habitación, exagerando sus movimientos aposta para que el bebé notara que se movían mientras trataba de calmarlo con una lenta y suave nana que iba recordando al momento.

"No tardes ya más mi pequeño,

que la luna nos mira con descaro.

Vamos a dormir, vamos al sueño,

que los ángeles esperan hace rato."

Varias veces el suave sonido de la canción salió de Mousse. Unas veces miraba a su retoño, otras apartaba la cortina para observar las luces que se descubrían en el cielo nocturno. Pero él siempre movía sus brazos de la manera más cariñosa y calmante posible, y cuando le miraba, sus ojos adquirían un brillo aún mayor que de normal. Aquel pequeño ser estaba resultando ser la mayor alegría que nunca, en toda su vida, se le había presentado.

Poco a poco, los lloros fueron cesando, y el sueño recuperó por fin a uno de sus habitantes perdidos tempranamente. Aún así, Mousse no dejó inmediatamente a la criatura en la cuna, sino que lo mantuvo un rato más mientras seguía meciéndole y susurrándole esa corta nana de su niñez. Uno de las pocas cosas de su niñez que atesoraba: las nanas que su madre le cantó cuando no podía dormir.

Por fin, le dejó en la cuna, tapándole con cuidado para no despertarle, y se despidió con un ligerísimo beso en la frente. El bebé sonrió en sueños, irradiando la paz que sólo un bebé puede dar al dormir. Y él sonrió una vez más a su hijo dormido sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había conseguido en lo que llevaba de vida. Lo que le quedaba de ella... se enfrentaría a ella con su mujer.

Ahora más despacio, llegó a su habitación a oscuras tratando de no hacer ruido para no volver a despertar a su mujer. Sin embargo, ella, todavía con esa sonrisa indefiniblemente hermosa, se volvió mientras todavía se estaba metiendo a la cama. Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo le ayudaría para poder sorprender a su esposa.

"Nada."

"Nada de nada. Un desvelo."

"¿Por qué el retraso?"

La pregunta hizo que a Mousse se le ensanchara aún más la sonrisa.

"Nada. Sólo que me gusta verle. Nuestro pequeño Tenshi."

* * *

N.A: Según un diccionario que tengo por aquí, "Tenshi" significa "ángel", de ahí el nombre. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Reviews apreciadas! Un placer, y hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

El momento se ubica a los 18 años.

**

* * *

**

El mundo, bocabajo

El sol, el frío, el viento, la humedad, el cansancio, la mirada en el espejo, el bastonazo al cráneo, el insulto, el segundo bastonazo, los juramentos, las cazuelas, el mal olor, el 'ojalá', las gafas al suelo, las otras gafas, un juramento, otro juramento, un desayuno preparado, un camarero, un odio profundo, una momia andante, el tercer bastonazo, un ángel entre los hombres, un puñetazo del demonio, murmullos, un charco y un coche, unos graznidos, el lugar más odiado.

La televisión, un anuncio, "¡Carnaval!", una idea, una sonrisa, las mesas, la bayeta, las horas, el cansancio, la impaciencia, la incertidumbre, mi tiempo libre al fin, las calles llenas, el empujón, el pisotón, la impaciencia, la irritación, el sol rojo, más frío, una tienda, otra, un regalo perfecto, el precio, desilusión, más escaparates, otro regalo perfecto, una sonrisa, la amable dependienta, todos los ahorros, la despedida.

Una noche intranquila, un mal presentimiento, "No es nada", la ventana, un sol radiante, mi ropa, el baño, silencio, silencio, la cocina, silencio, las luces, los cacharros, agua maldita, la rutina matutina, olores, Cologne, una charla, la voz cansada, la respuesta, inseguridad, soledad, tristeza, una mirada, cansancio, suspiro, suspiro, ruidos, la vuelta, una oración, las rutinas.

Cocina, comedor, gafas, una sonrisa, la espalda, tristeza, clientes, platos volantes, "¡Aahhh!", "¡Ohhhh!", aplausos, una sonrisa, una mirada, más espalda, decepción, más clientes, más aplausos, más intentos, más decepciones, las horas, un bol de ramen, las manecillas, una lágrima, "Descanso", sorpresa, incredulidad, un bastonazo, el no-dolor, una sonrisa, las mesas, la puerta, la brisa.

El sol, la calle, un lado, otro lado, gente, un paso tranquilo, una mariposa, una flor, la mariposa, otra flor, la mariposa, "¿EH?", el enemigo, la Tendo, un escondite, amor, Saotome, su mano, una cajita, Akane, una sonrisa, una mano tendida, una declaración, Ranma, una proposición, los pájaros, la brisa, el sol, mis latidos, "Sí quiero.", un salto, la sonrisa, "Me han descubierto", la alegría, la comprensión, la tristeza.

Una hora, mis pies, otra hora, mis pies, lágrimas, preguntas, silencio, la soledad, personas, un encuentro inesperado, mi mirada, mi sonrisa, su regalo, su alegría, "Gracias", la nueva realización, más tristeza, su figura, más soledad, más pasos, el sol bajo, otro encuentro, lágrimas, un bastonazo, "Da igual", pregunta, pregunta, preguntas, incomodidad, una respuesta, boquiabierta, más respuestas, una charla, los ojos como platos, la pobre Xian-Pu.

Más palabras, planes imposibles, ideas ridículas, más palabras, felicitaciones, lágrimas, un suspiro, otro, una despedida, un nuevo nombre, repulsa, disgusto, más palabras, ¿esperanza?

"Hasta luego, yerno"

* * *

N.A.: Una nota extra en esta revisión. Considero que los 18 años de Mousse entran en la época en la que estaba en Nerima. Precisamente, poco después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane. Y esto es así porque, aunque en la historia original no pasa el tiempo (nadie celebra cumpleaños ni parece crecer), hay varias fiestas anuales que se repiten en sus páginas. Gente más lista que yo y que sabe más de Japón ha llegado a la conclusión de que, de pasar el tiempo, hubieran sido unos dos años (no tengo muy claro los meses de comienzo y final). Y eso es, básicamente, lo que utilizo en esta historia. Mousse llegó a Nerima con 16 años aproximadamente, y la boda fallida fue a los 18, más o menos.

* * *

N.A: Siento el retraso. Es que estoy "Busy, busy, busy..." Comentarios apreciados, como siempre!


	7. Chapter 7

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Bla bla el momento es a los 16 años (un pelín menos).

_**Agradecimiento: **A Davinci, por esa correspondencia electrónica tan entretenida y querida, así como sus consejos y ánimos de beta. ¿Qué decir? ¡Eres lo más!_

**

* * *

**

La aldea no es suficiente

"Me marcho." Dijo el joven de pelo largo y negro, gafas y túnica blanca con adornos geométricos. El chico había pasado ya por dieciséis veranos distintos, casi ninguno agradable, y había tomado una decisión. Sin embargo, su amigo, único acompañante en la puesta de sol, rubio, alto y de ojos marrones, no estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero Mu-Tzu... Ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada." La voz del joven contenía la súplica y el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en el estómago. Aquel que se marcharía era su único amigo, y él, el único amigo del que se marcharía. Y la separación sería tan dolorosa que no quería siquiera imaginarla.

"¡NO! Yo sé lo que siento, y sé que ella lo sabe." Las lágrimas corrían por fin libres por sus mejillas, reflejando de manera especial la luz anaranjada del sol escondiéndose tras el horizonte.

"¿Estás seguro?" Murmuró el chico rubio al viento. Ya no había más pena ni súplica en su rostro. Sólo resignación. Y al oír la respuesta, dolor.

"Sí, estoy seguro." La voz era firme, el cuerpo estaba rígido, pero su mente se abría y cerraba a cientos de posibilidades, a cientos de preguntas y aún más respuestas. Era confusión lo que reinaba en aquello que nadie ve.

El alma del chico se estaba rompiendo a cachos por tratar de responder a las preguntas sin respuesta. En una tarea sin fin, su ser trataba de abarcar los misterios para ponerlos bajo análisis, dejando su fuerza vital en el trabajo hasta que no le quedara nada.

Él no lo sabía, su amigo sí.

"No, Mu-Tzu, no lo estás. Y no me respondas. Lo veo, lo veo en esos ojos." Le señalaba con un par de dedos que parecían acusadores, pero en realidad trataban de hacer comprender. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí y se hubiera detenido a escuchar la conversación hubiera notado la presión, la seriedad, la indecible pero no incomprensible madurez que resonaba en cada una de las palabras de esos dos jóvenes.

"No... No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor." Súplica, miedo, dolor y aún más lágrimas acompañaban de la mano a las tristes palabras que él chico había conseguido murmurar. Él ya no miraba al sol que se retiraba, sino que trataba de convencer a su amigo de la única manera que sabía sería posible.

Trataba de hacer a sus ojos hablar, tal y como lo hacían los rubíes de ella.

Aquellos rubíes que estaba seguro le invitaron a seguirla unos días antes cuando, por casualidad, de vuelta de su pequeño viaje de entrenamiento, la vio recogiendo sus cosas, su espada, su vida, para partir en búsqueda de una pelirroja que, luego sabría, había arrebatado a la chica de pelo lavanda la victoria, y con ella, el honor que le pertenecía por derecho.

Sin embargo, su amigo también pudo ver esos ojos, y leer lo que gritaban. Y gritaban una cosa, y eso no era la pena que Mu-Tzu se había empeñado en crear y que tan convenientemente servía de excusa para su partida y su continuo cortejo de Xian-Pu. Él vio alegría por abandonar este lugar y, aún más importante, desprecio y odio cuando posó su mirada sobre su ciego amigo. Le fue fácil concluir que ella habría preferido haber salido del pueblo sin ser vista por Mu-Tzu.

Pero, aquel fatídico encuentro tuvo lugar y, de la única manera que la mente de su amigo pudo soportarlo fue, como casi siempre, amoldando los hechos a sus deseos. Y así, esa gélida mirada cargada de un odio visceral pasó a convertirse en una especie de plegaría, de invitación en su ya de por sí frágil carácter. Era la mentira que le llevaría a la perdición. Y, pensaba el joven de cabellos de oro, Mu-Tzu sólo podría culparse a sí mismo porque él fue quién se creó la idea equivocada.

Pero él tampoco podría descansar.

Reconocer que, tal vez, si hubiera replicado una vez más, si se hubiera opuesto más firmemente o si hubiera actuado más drásticamente, cualquier cosa que hubiera impedido la partida hacia la miseria de Mu-Tzu, le prohibía siquiera imaginar que algún día podría irse a la cama sin haberse reprochado lo que había hecho o, más exactamente, lo que no había hecho.

"¿Qué hacer?" Apenas el murmullo salió de su boca, fue arrastrado por el viento que se formaba en aquella planicie a la puesta de sol como si de un ritual se tratara. Siempre soplaba igual de fuerte, siempre en la misma dirección. Pero el joven seguía sin decidir. Perdió su mirada en los últimos resquicios enrojecidos del astro rey, sólo para darse cuenta de que ya había hecho una decisión. Entonces encontró miles de argumentos en contra, pero no había tiempo para considerarlos, porque Mu-Tzu ya se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a andar a buen paso.

"Mu-Tzu, ¡MU-TZU!" El aludido se dio la vuelta parcialmente mientras su larga melena ondulaba de forma perfecta por el viento de la tarde. Un solitario rayo de esperanza adornó por un momento sus facciones, para desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí, aunque su amigo pudo verlo con claridad.

"Ve y... encuéntrala."

Él sonrió, pero Zu-Ren no lo hizo. Y no lo haría hasta muchos años después.

El sentimiento de culpa siempre fue demasiado grande.

* * *

N.A: Según un diccionario de japonés que encontré en Internet, "Furenzu" significa "amigo", de ahí el nombre de ese personaje (Furenzu - Zurenfu - Zu-Ren). Como siempre, reviews apreciadas, gracias...


	8. Chapter 8

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

El momento es a los 23 años.

* * *

**Tocando fondo**

Era tan decepcionante.

Simple y llanamente, decepcionante.

Luchar y luchar.

Invertir horas y horas.

No salir.

No descansar.

No jugar.

Ni siquiera parar un momento.

Sin descansos.

Sin excepciones.

Siguiendo los horarios impuestos.

A rajatabla.

Las normas.

La costumbre.

Todo.

¿Y para qué?

Para nada.

Para fallar.

Para cubrirse avergonzado.

Para evitar la conversación cada vez que sale.

Para desear que, por un momento, nadie te conozca.

Fallar.

Y arrepentirse después.

"Podía haber hecho esto"

"Podía haber hecho aquello"

Hundirse en la misería.

Descender.

Ahogarse en la pena y los remordimientos.

Empezar a barajar otras posibilidades.

Romper con todo y con todos.

Y, cuando se toca fondo, hacerlo.

La más dolorosa de las decisiones.

La más tremenda de las injusticias.

El mayor sacrificio de todos.

El mayor acto de servidumbre.

Tantos nombres, una sola realidad.

Todos pasan alguna vez por ella, y les cambia.

Les hace nuevos y les moldea bajo una nueva realidad a la que tienen que atenerse.

Descubre límites e impone nuevas metas, metas dolorosas que se clavan insolentes entre los restos destrozados de nuestros sueños.

Metamorfosea las hendiduras de nuestra alma como un leñero que utiliza un cincel para dar forma a los árboles que luego volverá a talar sin miramientos.

Nos analiza, crítica, y nos obliga a observar nuestros errores y malas costumbres, poniéndonos un plazo límite así como los reyes de la antigüedad que llevaban un reloj de arena con ellos.

Es un acto cruel.

Es un acto vital.

Siempre acecha, pero sólo ataca cuando todo está preparado.

Es odioso.

Es humano renunciar a tus sueños.

Es monstruoso buscar que eso ocurra.

-Esto... ¿Tú eres... Mou- Mousse?-

-Sí...-

-Mira, me llamo Kaiko y he oído que eres un as en idiomas, así que me preguntaba si podríamos estudiar juntos y...-

Por suerte, es humano levantarse siempre una vez más.

* * *

N.A: Dedicado a aquellos que alguna vez hayan tenido que pasar por una situación así, que somos todos. Ánimo, porque no hay ninguna meta demasiado lejana si se pone esfuerzo.


	9. Chapter 9

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

La fecha es 24 años.

* * *

**La llamada**

Indecisión. Nerviosismo. Incertidumbre.

Era incapaz de sentir nada, porque ya no le cabían más sentimientos en el alma. No entendía como era posible sentir lo que se arremolinaba en aquel momento bajo su piel. Había tanto barullo, tanto descontrol en sus pensamientos, al contrario de lo que había sido su sentir un par de años atrás, que sentía que podía explotar y deshacerse al mismo instante. Miles de palabras, cientos de imágenes, dos ojos y una voz era todo lo que dominaba su mente. Le resultaba tan agotador estar tirado en la cama de su pequeña habitación de residencia como recorrer los tejados del barrio colindante con la facultad.

Tanta, tantísima incertidumbre lo volvía loco, y tanto esperar le quitaba todas las energías al tiempo que alimentaba el fuego de la ira. Tenía mil razones para levantarse, descolgar el teléfono móvil y hacer la llamada de la que sabía pendía todo un futuro. Y al mismo tiempo, y tras mucho pensar, se dio cuenta de que tan sólo tenía una razón para no hacerlo. Pero esta única razón pesaba aún más que todas las que había a favor de demostrar algo de valentía y grandes dosis de locura, tan primordial e importante resultaba.

Se odiaba, además, por sentir nostalgia de aquel tiempo en que había estado enamorado de Shampoo. Era cierto que entonces todo resultaba mucho más fácil, que no había elección que necesitara ser pensada demasiado tiempo (exceptuando aquella sobre la libertad, aunque volvería a tomar la misma decisión) antes de llegar a la conclusión que siempre parecía ser la correcta. Entonces todo resultaba mucho más sencillo, sí, pero también mucho más falso, y esa era una buena razón para no volver a caer en los mismos errores, y una buena razón para justificar el odio que sentía hacia mismo por caer en el cálido abrazo de la nostalgia.

Al final, como sabía desde el principio, todo se reducía a las razones. Razones para hablar sinceridad o para preservar amistad. Razones para no darse más razones para levantarse y ser un poco más hombre de lo que había sido nunca, para aprender cosas que ningún arte marcial y ninguna herencia Nujiezu pudieran enseñarle jamás. Razones para mirar por todas las ventanas a las que se acerque de aquí a su muerte, deseando ver en cualquier lugar una figura conocida, los reflejos de un cabello rubio demasiado rizado como para conseguir un flequillo como dios manda, una mirada marrón tan llena de cicatrices y de personalidad que era como un foco que atravesaba tu piel e iluminaba directamente el alma, descubriendo con rapidez lo que se esconde tras las capas de elegancia u ostentación.

Le resultaba tan insufrible tanta duda sobre algo que todavía no era ni siquiera el prólogo de una historia, el preámbulo de un cuento que ni siquiera había empezado, que le resultaba imposible aguantarse a sí mismo. Preguntas que tenían difícil respuesta en soledad podrían ser respondidas si marcara un número de teléfono, si se armase de valor, cerrase la puerta de su habitación y abriese la de la suya, y hablase. Pero ya había aprendido cosas que entonces deseaba no haber aprendido nunca. Pero allí había estado, en esa conversación en la que se había sentido realmente apartado del mundo real, y lo que había tenido tan seguro como la palma de su mano, se resquebrajó en un momento de comprensión, en unas horas de atención, en una noche que al mismo tiempo sentía aciaga y afortunada.

Pasaron las horas, y la medianoche quedó atrás. Sus apuntes permanecían perfectamente ordenados y olvidados sobre la mesa, y él seguía amargamente tirado sobre la cama y todavía reacio a moverse. En la oscuridad total que inundaba su habitación, Mousse vio, más definido que en sus propios recuerdos, el rostro de esa chica que iba a acabar con su carrera antes incluso de que empezara. La observó tranquilo, durante largo rato, mientras se balanceaba dulcemente de un lado a otro frente a él. Entonces, en aquel bello rostro etéreo se dibujó esa sonrisa que había podido disfrutar, afortunado, alguna que otra vez.

Y sintió, por fin, que había descubierto algo inquebrantablemente cierto al pensar en ella. Y era que, cada vez que veía esa sonrisa en su rostro, cualquier cosa que le preocupara a él, cualquier tristeza que tiñese su alma, simplemente no importaba, porque la felicidad en aquel rostro le resultaba tan mágicamente balsámica que su corazón recuperaba el compás de sus latidos daba igual el desastre que hubiera ocurrido con anterioridad.

Eso era lo único que tenía seguro, lo único que podía afirmar sin temor a mentir, sin temor a equivocarse.

Su única decisión. Su única tranquilidad. Su única certidumbre.


	10. Chapter 10

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Fecha es 32 años.

* * *

**El mejor regalo del mundo**

Poco a poco, minuto a minuto, la clase se iba acabando. Él lo sabía, así que dejó los nuevos ejercicios para el día siguiente. Recorrió la sala de entrenamiento con la mirada y sonrió. Cada uno de sus estudiantes intentaba desarmar a su pareja a través de las técnicas que les había ido enseñando durante la última semana. Sólo unos pocos demostraban los reflejos suficientes como para poder hacerlo. Sólo uno era lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarse en una pelea de verdad. Sin embargo, no estaba decepcionado.

La gente ya no vivía a base de peleas, y el índice de criminalidad era cada día más bajo. No, la mayoría venían allí en busca de ejercicio y enseñanzas, y él les proveía de lo que querían, de lo que necesitaban en un mundo de incesante movimiento.

-De acuerdo clase, esto es todo por hoy -todo el mundo cesó de inmediato y, a una orden suya, empezaron la tarea de recoger.

Unos minutos después, todo estaba en su sitio y, uno a uno, sus estudiantes se despedían de él y salían de la sala. Cuando al fin se quedó solo, empezó a recoger sus cosas. Guardó el equipo de música que solía utilizar y se cambió a una ropa más informal, colgando su larga túnica blanca en uno de los armarios empotrados. Como siempre hacía, buscó en las paredes blancas algún tipo de desperfecto. Luego, hizo lo mismo con los espejos que cubrían las otras dos paredes y, tras no descubrir ninguno, apagó todas las luces menos una, la del centro de la estancia rectangular.

Se dejó rodear por la luz, y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Ni los vaqueros ni la camisa eran suficiente como para que no pudiese ver su vieja imagen de adolescente reflejada en el cristal. Con la túnica que aún usaba y sus enormes gafas mal graduadas apareciendo como fantasmas de su vida pasada.

Meneó la cabeza e hizo desaparecer esa imagen. Aquello pertenecía al pasado, a otra época de la que había mantenido lo mejor y había desechado todo lo demás. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que recordar, como el aniversario de su boda o el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Toda esa reminiscencia febril era culpa de su trabajo. Sin embargo, las artes marciales se habían descubierto como su verdadera vocación, y a pesar de todo, no dejaría de hacerlo. Había invertido demasiado en ellas como para dejarlas escapar por unos simples ataques de melancolía.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! -anunció la voz de su mujer desde la entrada. Apagó la luz y cerró la sala rápidamente, cruzando el jardín que lo separaba de su casa de una correndida.

-¡Papi! -vio como su hijo se dirigió hacia él corriendo en cuanto le vio. Sonrió y esperó a que llegase hasta él. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que lo había hecho por primera vez, pero todavía se emocionaba al verle correr.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Mamá y yo te hemos hecho un regalo! -su hijo sacó un papel un poco arrugado del bolsó de su pantalón. Cuando vio su estado, dio un pequeño gritito y comenzó a desdoblar el papel, consiguiendo efectivamente dejarlo peor de lo que estaba.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada -dijo sonriendo. Le cogió el papel a su hijo y le sonrió. Éste le devolvió el gesto y, al llegar su madre hasta él, se cogió de sus manos, observándole con atención.

Dejándose intoxicar por la ilusión de su hijo, desdobló el papel, descubriendo su regalo.

Era un dibujo. Tres figuras se agarraban las manos al lado de una casa de dos pisos azul y marrón. Una figura, de apenas un tercio de la altura de las otras dos, era su hijo, Kenshi. La de en medio, rubia y embarazada, era su mujer. Y la última, con el pelo largo y negro y con una túnica blanca puesta sólo podía ser él. Y por encima de todos ellos, escrito en unos preciosos símbolos que sólo podían pertencer a su mujer, había un mensaje escrito.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!"

Abrazó a su mujer, poniéndo una mano en su abultada barriga, y luego cogió a su hijo y también lo abrazó al tiempo que lo levantaba en el aire.

-Os quiero -dijo simplemente. Dio otro vistazo al dibujo de su hijo. Definitivamente, su túnica ya no le preocupaba.

* * *

N.A.: ¡Fiuu! Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no ponía ningún mini-capítulo en esta historia. Como tengo unos cuántos más por ahí preparados, (pero sin repasar) los iré subiendo cuando estén listos del todo. Cómo siempre, las pequeñas vivencias son las que hacen de la vida un digno libro que recordar. ¡Un saludo!


	11. Chapter 11

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

La fecha es 24 años y 8 meses.

**

* * *

Odio**

Mentiras. Todo habían sido una enorme e inteligente sarta de mentiras. Y como un tonto, se las había creído todas.

¿En serio? Nunca habían ido en serio. ¿Qué no tenía derecho a ponerse así? ¡Él tenía a derecho a ponerse cómo le diese la gana! ¿Qué tipo de estupidez era esa de decirle cómo debía o no debía ponerse? Maldita embaucadora mentirosa… Tardó tantos días, tantas semanas en decidirse a levantar aquel auricular… ¡Y en qué hora lo hizo! Ahora no tenía nada, se sentía tan vacío…

Pero no, ¡no iba a dejar que ésa le hundiera en la miseria! No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. ¡Ella si que no tenía ningún derecho a hundirle de esa manera! Así que iba a remontar y a dejar detrás todo lo que había soñado. Todo lo de sí mismo que había invertido. ¡Y le daba absolutamente igual lo que dijese! ¡Ella no era nadie para decirle nada al fin y al cabo!

Podía preguntar si una transferencia a otra facultad era posible en medio del curso. Después de todo, le daba lo mismo estar en un sitio que en otro. Había dejado su casa atrás; dejar otra ya no le costaría mucho. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que compartir ni el aire con ella. La iba a odiar, y pretendía hacerla entender que el sentimiento no moriría nunca. Que tan sólo aumentaría con el paso del tiempo y la distancia.

Pero… ¡Pero no! ¡Él no tenía porque marcharse a ningún sitio! ¡Qué se fuera ella! Continuará paseándose por los pasillos, acudiendo a clase con total normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y cuando se acercara a él, una expresión de asco se dibujaría en su cara. El odio ardería en sus ojos, recordándole siempre el daño que le había hecho. Las palabras serían cortas, frías, afiladas cuchillas de desprecio manejadas con el único propósito del sufrimiento.

Al final, aunque encontrase a otro, terminará huyendo de su odio eterno. Escapará con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, justo como él hizo, llena de desesperación. Y él triunfará. Seguirá en su sitio cuando ella se marche, y podrá disfrutar de nuevo de todo lo que ama de su nueva casa. Volverá a tener… control. Control sobre su vida.

No olvidará ese terrible momento, ese confuso momento en el que la sangre se le hizo veneno. No olvidará, y no dejará que ella lo olvide.

Así dispuesto, salió de su habitación. Se dirigió hacia su primera clase. Ella estaba esperando a la entrada de la facultad.

El momento de demostrarle lo que sentía había llegado. Ni las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos le detendrían.

—¡Mousse!

Ni su voz quebrada.

Ni… ¿sus heridas?

¿Qué?


	12. Chapter 12

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 24 años y 7 meses.

* * *

**La carta**

Hola,

Te escribo esta carta porque dudo mucho que jamás llegue a entregarla. Suena contradictorio, ¿verdad? Bueno, en realidad no lo es tanto. Al menos, no cuando te sientes tan perdido como me siento yo ahora. Ver tus palabras escritas le dan una cierta sensación de… verdad, de derecho. Te permiten ver tus pensamientos desde fuera, verlos alejados de ellos, y te permite pensar con claridad. Pero, esta carta no trata de su propio por que, trata de su contenido.

Tenía tantas y tantas infladas esperanzas sobre lo que manteníamos. Supongo que perdí totalmente la perspectiva algún día de entre aquellos meses. Me volví ciego a lo que tratabas de hacerme ver sin palabras, y nos puse en una situación ciertamente complicada. Tienes que disculparme: no estoy acostumbrado a las sutilezas de estas complicadas relaciones. Para mí, en mi pasado, todo era tan fácil, tan cristalino y simple, que incluso ahora, habiendo crecido, me cuesta comprender que esto es de todo menos fácil, menos simple. Supongo que todas estas esperanzas convirtieron cada gesto en una invitación, cada mirada en una palabra que en realidad nunca iba dirigida hacia mí. Me dejé arrastrar a ver más allá, cuando en realidad no había nada. De nuevo, mi ignorancia casi absoluta sobre los tejemanejes de esta parte de la vida me jugaron mala pasada, aliándose además con mi naturaleza ciertamente nerviosa y demasiado imaginativa.

Desearía poder enmudecer aquella mala palabra que lo desencadenó todo, pero como tengo bien aprendido, el pasado es inmutable, y la historia seguirá escrita por siempre. Además, si no hubiese ocurrido, ahora no estaría aquí, escribiendo esta carta, aprendiendo de lo hecho de una manera mucho más real de lo que lo había hecho antes; no sería, en resumen, un poco más sabio. Puedo asegurar que he vivido muchas cosas en esta vida, muchas experiencias que pocos pueden decir que hayan vivido en la vida, mucho menos a mi edad. Sin embargo, perder una amistad de esta manera… puede que sea la más dolorosa de todas ellas. No puedo, ni quiero, llevarme todo el reconocimiento de lo que ha pasado. Por que, aunque esta carta pide perdón, piensa hacerlo siendo sincera, y eso no lo va cambiar ninguna lágrima ni ningún grito de odio.

La razón que me diste para odiarme es mentira. Podría adornarlo, pero no pienso hacerlo. Aquello era, simple y llanamente, una excusa. Utilizaste una excusa para poder hacer lo que llevabas tiempo deseando que viera e hiciera por mí mismo. Siento que te decepcionase, pero me resulta terrible que no fueras capaz de ser tan honesta sobre eso como lo has sido siempre para todo lo demás. De hecho, me llena de pena que, al repasar las cosas desde esta nueva perspectiva, me dé cuenta de cuanto mientes sobre estos temas; no a los demás, si no a ti misma. Tratas de convencerte una y otra vez de que eres distinta a todas aquellas que odias, pero en este aspecto mientes tanto como ellas. La única diferencia, como ya he dicho, es que te lo haces a ti misma.

Y eso me llena de tanta pena que no podía mantenerme callado.

Si algún día decides sincerarte, abrir los ojos y ver que no te he mentido nunca, y que tampoco lo hice cuando te dije que estabas equivocada, yo te daré un gran abrazo y te aseguraré que está todo olvidado. Hasta entonces, no haré nada para dejar de ser el que recibe tu odio. Por que entiendo que hasta un ángel necesita tener alguien a quién odiar.

Sinceramente,

Mu-Tzu del Nujiezu.

* * *

N.A: Y continuamos con los retazos que tienen que ver con el amor de una vida. Por otro lado, el cambio de sistema de referencia de las fechas... Simplemente, ahora que por fin me he hecho una buena línea temporal de esta historia, hay varias fechas que cambiar. Así que, aprovecharé y corregiré errores en los anteriores capítulos y pondré las fechas nuevas (pero no cambiaré nada de lo escrito. Tan sólo es un cambio para mantener la coherencia en las fechas). ¡Feliz Diciembre!


	13. Chapter 13

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

El momento es a los 20 años y un mes.

* * *

**Una llegada inesperada**

Nostalgia.

Desde que había puesto pie en la ciudad había estado sintiendo nostalgia, pero sólo al ver el viejo barrio había conseguido darle nombre al sentimiento que le recorría. La nostalgia parecía cubrirlo todo como un manto invisible que hacía cada calle un poco más larga, cada casa un poco más grande, y la puesta de sol un poco más roja. Y cada sombra, un poco más oscura.

Miedo.

Cada paso que daba hacia su destino añadía un nuevo kilo de miedo a su mochila, y su andar empezaba a resentirse del peso imaginario. En otro tiempo hubiera encontrado su lentitud exasperante, pero ahora se detenía una y otra vez a observar y pensar sobre las mejores palabras para explicar lo que tenía que decir.

Melancolía.

Tenía tantas cosas que explicar. Incluso alguna por la que pedir perdón. Y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, necesitaba desesperadamente un lugar donde poder comenzar de nuevo. Había pensado tanto en lo que iba a decir, con qué palabras y las posibles respuestas que apenas había tenido otra cosa en la cabeza durante aquella semana. Ya podía ver el edificio, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era deshacerse de sus dudas y reafirmar su resolución.

Inseguridad.

¿Tendrían alguna razón para aceptar su propuesta? ¿Qué les había dado él en el pasado? La respuesta era tan sencilla que dársela a sí mismo le dolió: nada. En las pocas ocasiones que había habido colaboración entre ellos, sintió vergüenza al recordar, siempre había habido un motivo ulterior. Y además, siempre había quedado patéticamente al descubierto.

Oscuridad…

Pero, esperanza.

Algo le decía que todo iría bien. Que este era su destino, y que por tanto se llevaría a cabo de la manera más insospechada o de las más obvia, pero que al final ocurriría, y así, le permitiría seguir adelante como se había propuesto. Tras lo que había dejado atrás, no había nada que le pareciera lo suficientemente duro como para amilanarle, nada que le pareciera demasiado grande como para no superarlo.

Dio un último paso en dirección al dojo Tendô y, con una mano que se empeñaba en temblar sin motivo, llamó a la puerta con fuerza pero con respeto.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó una voz conocida de mujer, y liberándose al fin de todos los pesos que le oprimían, dejó que una leve sonrisa esperanzada se formase en su boca.

Todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

N.A.: ¿Qué decir? ¿Que los nuevos comienzos siempre son posibles? ¿Que las segundas oportunidades son los gestos de los sabios? ¿Que la Navidad es un momento para darlas? ¿Qué decir...?


	14. Chapter 14

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Inspirado por "The book of love", cover by Peter Gabriel. Ocurre a los 31 años y 6 meses.

* * *

**The book of love **

Las velas estás encendidas. La música suena suavemente. Toda la casa huele a rosas y a tulipanes, y su comida favorita está servida en el plato.

Miro el reloj. Me quedan, por lo menos, cinco minutos hasta que llegue. Reviso una vez más los pétalos de flor en el suelo. Enciendo una vez más una vela cabezota del pasillo que no hace más que apagarse cada vez que le doy la espalda.

El vino de importación descansa entre los hielos tal y como el dueño de la tienda me dijo que debía estar. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj: un par de minutos antes de que por fin este aquí. Lo único que puede compararse con el nerviosismo que siento son las ganas de que llegara este día.

Tengo suerte. Tenemos suerte, en realidad. Él jamás podrá recorrer el camino que nosotros vamos a empezar esta noche. Él puede adoptarlo, sí, pero no es lo mismo. Y menos aún cuando quieres pasar algo que ha estado con tu familia desde sus antepasados más remotos. Y yo sé que aquí, para esta gente, los antepasados son muy importantes.

Su canción favorita ha terminado, así que rebobino el casete y vuelvo a escuchar los violines anunciando esa voz llena de un sentimiento que se entiende incluso a través de las palabras occidentales.

Observo la cena preparada, y mi vista cae sobre el libro. Me siento en el que será mi sitio durante la perfecta velada, y lo hojeo una vez más. Hay tantas fotos, tantos recuerdos en esas páginas… La sala de entrenamiento Tendô, la universidad, la casa… Y fórmulas, gráficas, hechos, flores y cajas con forma de corazón.

De alguna manera, incluso la música que estoy escuchando proviene de ese libro. Es como si todo lo bueno que me hubiera sucedido en esta vida estuviera en ese libro. Con una foto, con un dibujo o con unas simples palabras.

Lo cierro con una sonrisa y menos nerviosismo. Lo dejo donde estaba y me pongo de pie. En un momento de introspección, me doy cuenta de lo joven que soy, de todo lo que me falta por aprender y por experimentar. Y llaman a la puerta.

Mi sonrisa se hace aún más amplía, y mientras abro la puerta, pienso: "Hoy empieza lo mejor de la segunda mitad de mi vida. Hoy… escribiremos un nuevo capítulo en el libro de nuestro amor."

* * *

N.A: A pesar de que me gusta lo escrito, siento que aún así no hace justicia a esa canción. Es maravillosa, el ejemplo máximo de canción de amor, al menos, en mi opinión. Está en youtube, así que animo a todo el mundo a que la escuche, al menos, una vez. Y es que hay momentos en los que una canción puede cambiarlo todo y decirnos aquello que no tiene palabras para ser expresado.


	15. Chapter 15

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 21 años y 10 meses.

* * *

**El reencuentro y la noticia**

Todo su pasado estaba a unos minutos de llegar.

Habían decidido encontrarse en un lugar un tanto irónico, ahora se daba cuenta. Sentado sobre una de las infinitas tapias de cemento que rodeaban las calles en su nuevo hogar, Mousse observaba sin mucha atención a la gente que entraba y salía del nuevo y remodelado Cat Café.

"Bueno, más bien del Utchan's Café", pensó al leer de nuevo el cartel. Siempre se sorprendía bastante al darse cuenta de lo que esa chica había conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Aunque no resultaba del todo extraño cuando uno se pasaba absolutamente todo el día trabajando y ni siquiera salía con sus, cada vez más escasos, amigos.

—Hola, yerno.

Giró hacia un lado y, efectivamente, su pasado se descubrió ante él. Pero su pasado, a pesar de que aún seguía encaramado a un palo y seguía tan encogido como siempre, había envejecido mucho más que unos dos años. Las arrugas de su cara estaban aún más marcadas si era posible. Su pelo había pasado de blanco a lacio, y los ojos parecían hundidos como los de una calavera y enmarcados en un pellejo áspero y seco. Era la imagen de la desesperación y la resignación.

—Cologne, estás…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —le cortó con la mano, y pudo ver una cicatriz en su arrugada palma que iba de lado a lado. Ella también se fijó, y sonrió de esa manera pícara que le devolvió a aquella época en la que perseguía a su bisnieta. Sin embargo, había un deje triste que entonces no había tenido.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y por qué querías verme? —preguntó, cambiando de tema a sabiendas de que no iba a sacar nada de la anciana sobre su condición.

Ella rio un poco y se sentó en la tapia, frente a él.

—Lo que me trae hasta aquí no es otra cosa que tú —reveló aún sonriendo —. Te he estado buscando durante meses.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Sí, no te sorprendas tanto, yerno! —exclamó, recuperando su viejo tono autoritario —Al principio te busqué por China; ¡jamás pensé que vendrías aquí!

—Después de un par de meses, llegué a la conclusión de que te habías marchado del continente, así que la conclusión lógica eran estas islas. Pero, como seguía creyendo que no podías haber venido aquí, te busqué por el resto de Japón. Y tras unas semanas, encontré a tú amigo, aquel que escapó contigo. Como se llamaba…

Él asintió, pero no dijo su nombre. Su amigo trabajaba ahora para gente que no quería que su nombre fuese conocido. Para que Cologne le hubiera encontrado, debía haber investigado muy a fondo, y haberle hecho preguntas a gente importante.

—… ¡Hay que ver, me hago vieja y ya no recuerdo los nombres!

—Sí, sé quién dices. Me imagino tu sorpresa al descubrir que no era yo.

—Más que sorpresa, fue alivio lo que sentí, yerno —confesó de nuevo con su sonrisa —. No quería ni imaginar verte trabajando con gente así.

—Y así llegamos a este momento —resumió él, recordando la carta que recibió una semana atrás, en la que la caligrafía algo arcaica pero laboriosamente detallada de Cologne le pedía en chino encontrarse con él en el lugar donde estaban ahora —. Lo que aún no has respondido, suegra, es el por qué de tan larga búsqueda.

Esperaba que utilizar su estatus familiar trajera una sonrisa más al rostro arrugado de Cologne; sin embargo, su expresión no hizo más que oscurecerse más.

—He venido a avisarte, yerno —dijo, y tensó todo el cuerpo, revelando por un momento a la antigua Cologne luchadora y peligrosa —. Tu mujer, mi bisnieta, ha perdido el control. En el momento que huiste, el camino hacia el Matriarcado quedó libre para ella. Y en ese camino, no se detiene ante nada.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Shampoo se había convertido, poco a poco, en algo peor de lo que había dejado atrás. Una dictadora asesina a la que no le importaba si debía asesinar a su propia familia para ascender en el escalafón social. Y todo esto le llevaba a una terrible conclusión.

—¿Cómo has averiguado todo esto, Cologne? Esa cicatriz en tu mano…

—¡Ay, yerno…! —rio la mujer con tristeza —Digamos que tú no fuiste el último exiliado en tu propia casa.

—Quieres decir qué…

—No te preocupes —le cortó, de nuevo, con su mano marcada —. He puesto a salvo todo y todos los que me importan. De hecho, ésta era la última tarea pendiente en esa categoría.

De repente, le ofrecía una especie de tarjeta. La cogió y vio un número de teléfono. Debía ser uno de esos "teléfonos sin cables" que habían aparecido hacía poco, porque no reconocía el número ni de China ni de Japón.

—Todo esto es, en parte, culpa mía —empezó Cologne cuando aceptó la tarjeta —. Por eso, si alguna vez, Sylphé no lo quiera, ella o alguna de sus perras vienen a por ti, llama a este número. He montado un pequeño… algo, para proteger a los que me importan.

Ella se enderezó y se encaramó de nuevo a su bastón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó mientras, él también, se ponía de pie —Estoy seguro de que los Tendô y los Saotome no tendrían problema en que te quedases. Apreciarían mucho tus enseñanzas en las artes del pueblo.

Recibió entonces un bastonazo para el que no estaba preparado, y sintió, como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, palpitar toda su cabeza por el golpe.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchas? —le reprendió con molestia fingida —Ya te he dicho que he sacado al resto de mis seres queridos de allí. Voy a ir con ellos y, mientras pueda, vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.

—¡Hay que ver con la momia disecada! —exclamó con irritación también fingida —¡Sigue con los bastonazos como si nada!

—Y como la próxima vez que venga no detectes mi presencia antes de estar encima de ti, otro que te vas a llevar. Avisado quedas.

Después de eso, se despidieron, y ella le pidió que saludase a Ranma y a Akane de su parte. No sabía cuándo volvería a verla o si acaso era cierto que planeaba volver. No habían hablado sobre él, y eso le parecía bien.

Se guardó la tarjeta dentro de su túnica y deseó fervientemente que nunca tuviera que llamar. A diferencia de éste, aquel era un trozo de su pasado que nunca quería tener que recordar.

Con paso lento, se encaminó hacia el dojo Tendô. Tenía unos cuantos saludos que transmitir.

* * *

N.A.: Por si acaso había alguna duda, creo que este capítulo transmite una buena pista hacia algo que he tratado de conseguir al planear la historia subyacente a estas minihistorias: va a haber de todo. Hasta ahora, el punto de vista sentimental ha sido el más utilizado. Pero planeo que haya unas cuantas peleas. Al fin y al cabo, en la vida hay ciertos momentos en los que la única respuesta es la lucha, ya sea mental o física.


	16. Chapter 16

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 19 años y 1 mes.

* * *

**Puños de ángel**

Corro. Mis piernas queman y las siento como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento, pero sigo corriendo.

He de alcanzar cuanto antes la casucha que nos han asignado, porque no quiero que suceda una tragedia. Siento el veneno del miedo recorrer mi sangre, y ésta latir en mis venas, en mi sien. Siento mi voluntad cuestionada a cada paso que doy, a cada bocanada de aire que tomo. Y las miradas de todo pueblo me queman la espalda cuando los dejó atrás, asustando a los animales con mi loca carrera.

Puedo incluso oler el asco que les produzco.

Cologne nos prometió que pasaría. Que este ambiente terminaría por disiparse y así, al menos, podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Yo me sentí contento al oír eso; ella redobló su llanto. Cologne y yo nos quedamos en silencio y dejamos que su agonía fuera la nuestra propia. Al fin y al cabo, ella era sangre de su sangre; y para mí, la futura madre de mis hijos.

Por fin veo nuestra casa. Hay luz, pero la puerta está abierta. ¿Significa eso que ha huido? ¿Acaso ha hecho lo que me temo y se dirige con instintos asesinos hacía a alguna de sus dormidas enemigas?

De un salto salvo las escaleras, y con un par de zancadas más, he cruzado el umbral de la puerta. La casa está destrozada. Parece como si un huracán se hubiera pasado las horas muertas jugando con nuestra casa. Ni siquiera las fotos se han salvado.

De repente, escucho un sonido que proviene de nuestra habitación. Una especie de llanto ahogado mezclado con un grito de desesperación. Casi de un salto estoy delante de la puerta entreabierta. La empujo, casi sacándola de las bisagras, y me encuentro el odio en persona.

Acabo de encontrar el huracán de odio que se ha hecho carne. Su aura brilla y empuja las paredes como una entidad física. Y lo que es aún peor, sus ojos aún húmedos brillan con un color especial de odio. Tan vacío y brillantes que soy incapaz de dejar de mirarlos: temo que mi alma vaya a ser tragada por ellos para siempre.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, recibo el primer golpe. Un puñetazo en el pecho que por poco no me parte las costillas. Sin aire en mis pulmones, salgo disparado hacia atrás, hasta que la pared del salón me detiene, y caigo como un saco de patatas entre los restos de la mesa de bambú que nos regaló mi padre.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, milagrosamente aún con las gafas en su sitio, y veo que mi mujer se acerca amenazadoramente hacia mí. Las pocas palabras que pienso puedo decir no salen de mi boca, pues recibo una patada en el hombro que provoca un sonido malsano y un dolor punzante.

De nuevo, agarrándome el brazo y con una mueca de dolor, me pongo de pie frente a mi mujer. No quiero mirarla a los ojos. Creo que sé por lo que está pasando, aunque el golpe contra la pared me ha dejado algo confuso y me cuesta pensar.

El siguiente golpe va directo al estómago, y tengo que doblarme hacia delante por la fuerza que lleva. Por un momento siento nauseas, pero consigo mantener todo en su sitio y no hago ni un ruido. Ella no grita al golpear, y yo no quiero que el pueblo se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, así que me mantengo en silencio mientras ella sigue desahogándose. Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo, y si esto le va a ayudar a que se sienta mejor, yo no soy quién para evitar que lo haga.

Al cabo de un tiempo que no sé determinar, la inconsciencia me toma. Al despertar, estoy en la cama que aún no hemos compartido nunca. Hay vendas por todo mi cuerpo y puedo sentir el trabajo de varios ungüentos curativos.

—¿Estás despierto? —la voz, cansada y asustada de mi mujer me llega desde mi lado izquierdo, el único que parece funcionar. Como por arte de magia, mis gafas descienden poco a poco hasta que quedan puestas en su lugar, y entonces veo la mano de Shampoo retirándose rápidamente.

Sonrío un poco, pero me duele al sentir que mi labio está partido en un par de sitios. Aún así, no dejo de hacerlo.

—Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! Lo siento… —ella se echa a llorar y me abraza aún tumbado en la cama. Me dice que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, y que le duele más de lo que pensaba verme así. Que cuando por fin recuperó la razón, empezó a curarme entre llantos desconsolados y que, por suerte, apareció Cologne y ella le ayudó.

—A partir de ahora, viviremos el uno para el otro, ¿de acuerdo? —dice cuando recupera la compostura —Vamos a enseñarles a esos desgraciados del pueblo que podemos ser muy felices por mucho que les moleste.

Sonríe, y me besa dulcemente en la frente. Y yo me olvido de sus puños por completo y tan sólo disfruto de la imagen del ángel que tengo ante mí, sonriéndome.

* * *

N.A.: El razonamiento de Mousse está mal. ¿Se ve? ¿Se nota lo equivocado que está? ¿Resulta evidente? Porque a pesar de las fechas en las que estamos, la gente sigue muriendo por razones tan nimias como el sexo, la posición social o las afinidades políticas. O incluso, de manera más estúpida, por la parte del mundo en la que nacieron. Detengamos, en lo que podamos, la estupìdez que infecta el mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 20 años y unos días.

**

* * *

La decisión**

Por fin, avistaron mar. La pequeña bahía cubierta de casas bajas y carreteras de tierra era una pequeña porción de mar, como una gota manchada de barcos que servía de antesala al inacabable azul que se extendía un poco más allá.

Con uno más de entre los muchos suspiros que habían acompañado su viaje, los dos amigos comenzaron la salida del bosque y la bajada del monte que les llevaría al nivel del mar y a su destino.

No hablaron hasta que, por fin en los muelles del pueblo marítimo, encontraron un gran barco de más de cuatro metros de alto. Era de color negro excepto por unos símbolos dibujados en blanco de forma torpe que Mousse conocía bien.

—"Meri-maru" —leyó a su amigo. Ante su expresión de pregunta, Mousse asintió silenciosamente.

—Deberías comer algo antes de… —intentó responder su amigo, pero no pudo terminar. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo como pudo.

—Tienes razón: debería comer algo. Vayamos a ese lugar; parece que sirven comida —agarró a su acompañante de los hombros y dio un paso hacia el edificio que le había señalado. Entonces, se detuvo.

—Pero antes, espera aquí un momento —salió corriendo hacia la pasarela que salía del barco y lo unía a tierra. Un hombre robusto que fumaba una pipa caminaba con paso firme por la pasarela y, justo antes de que pisara tierra por primera vez en a saber cuánto tiempo, Mousse lo interceptó.

Mientras esperaba a que Mousse terminase de hablar con el hombre, él dirigió su mirada hacia el monte que habían bajado y el bosque que lo coronaba. No necesitó esforzarse mucho para imaginar a un grupo de cazadoras saliendo de entre los árboles y descendiendo como una plaga sobre el poblado. Y entonces, le encontrarían a él, esperándolas.

¿Y entonces?

—Hey, ya estoy —se giró y vio a un sonriente Mousse.

Se dirigieron pues a la especie de restaurante destartalado que habían elegido, y allí tomaron, más que una comida, un tentempié. No les sobraba el dinero, después de todo.

—¡Está hecho! —anunció Mousse —He hablado con el capitán y ha aceptado llevarme a cambio de que trabaje en el barco durante el viaje. He dicho que sí y ya tengo pasaje para Japón. ¡Está hecho!

Su amigo consiguió a duras penas dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz por él, pero la angustia de lo que iba a pasar una vez que las Nujiezu... le hacía casi imposible alegrarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Mousse.

—No… Y cuándo me encuentren a mí, ¿qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué harán las cazadoras que seguro que han sido enviadas en tu búsqueda cuando me encuentren a mí?

De repente, el silencio se convirtió en su único compañero. De repente, Mousse comprendió lo que había hecho al permitir a su amigo acompañarle. Y de repente, tuvo una idea.

—Ven conmigo a Japón —dijo simplemente. Su amigo hizo un sonido estrangulado de incredulidad —. No, ¡en serio! Ven conmigo a Japón. Es imposible que se les ocurra. Dudo que nadie en este pueblo vaya a recordar nuestros rostros, y quién sabe dónde estará el capitán con el que he tratado para cuando vengan. Pensarán que hemos intentado huir pero que, o hemos muerto, o hemos ido hacia Rusia. Nunca se darán cuenta de que fuimos a Japón.

—Allí, ambos podremos empezar una nueva vida.

Clavó su mirada en su amigo, tratando de transmitirle la misma esperanza que él sentía.

—Yo… ¡viajaré contigo!

Y un rato después, ambos subían con el visto bueno del capitán a la cubierta del enorme barco negro llamado "Meri-maru".

* * *

N.A.: Han tenido que pasar 17 capítulos para saber cómo Mousse, y su amigo, llegaron a Japón. Y es que, en estas fechas, ¿a quién no se le ha ocurrido escapar y dejar, aunque sea por un tiempo, todo y todos detrás? Y ser libre, aunque solo, en este preciso momento del año.


	18. Chapter 18

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 25 años y 6 meses.

**

* * *

El dolor (I)**

No les iba a llamar. Aunque se sintiera como una rana a la que le hubiera pasado por encima un tráiler de mercancías, no les iba a llamar.

No tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo, alarmar a su familia adoptiva; eran bastante alarmistas de normal, así que darles una razón para que su alarme fuera fundado no era algo que quisiese hacer. Además, los exámenes empezaban a quedar incómodamente cerca, así que no podía perder el tiempo.

Eso no quería decir que no quisiese llamarlos. No tenía nada más allá de un resfriado; tal vez lo acompañaba un dolor de tripas y un dolor de muelas, pero no debía ser gran cosa. Y aún así, se sentía perfectamente preparado como para pasar el resto de su vida en la cama. Podía imaginar el campo de entrenamiento para virus en el que se había convertido su habitación de la residencia. Con los virus compitiendo de un lado a otro de su habitación como si fuera un campo militar. Claro que había alguno que no lo conseguiría, ¿no?

Pero estaba delirando. La fiebre, suponía. Pero eso, que no era gran cosa, y aún así se sentía muy mal. ¡Quién le viera! Con todo los entrenamientos infernales que había pasado, sobre todo los de Cologne, ¡y que un simple virus le hubiera dejado sin ganas de pelea! No podía dejar que esa situación se alargase por más tiempo. Iba a coger, levantarse, y hacerse un poco de arroz reparador y ponerse otra gasa fría, que la que se había puesto antes ya se había calentado. Y bajar a una tienda a comprar algo, y…

Estornudó dos veces, se sonó la nariz, y se hundió un poco más entre las sábanas. Toda su energía se había vuelto a evaporar de repente. Y además, con el frío que hacía, ¿a quién se le ocurriría salir? No, no; él estaba muy bien en su habitación, que estaría llena de gérmenes, pero al menos estaba calentita.

Y lo del arroz… No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, la verdad. Más bien, ninguna. Vamos, si por él fuera, ni calentaría el agua para los fideos instantáneos. Así de emocionado que estaba por tener que cocinar.

En fin, tendría que esperar a que se le pasara en la cama, como llevaba todo el día. Y no llamaría a nadie. Akane y Nabiki estaban de vuelta en su casa, y no vendrían a verle hasta dentro de una semana. Y no quería llamar a casa y amargarles la fiesta. ¡Aguantaría estoicamente hasta que estuviese bien! Al fin y al cabo, no tenía más remedio…

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta, y oyó una voz conocida a través de la frágil madera. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡No volvería hasta dentro de un par de días!

—¿Mousse? —dijo al entrar su ángel rubio —¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Mírale todo griposo!

—¡Ja! Muy graciosa —respondió a su broma —. ¡Espero que no te veas así hasta dentro de mucho, porque no sé si yo te cuidaré entonces!

—Pues hablando de eso y todo, en unos meses…

* * *

N.A.: Y el círculo se cierra. Con este nuevo capítulo queda terminado el repaso a todos los anteriores. De manera que ya tienen todos sus fechas correctas, un repasillo a los fallos y la coherencia de las fechas. Y en fin, la primera enfermedad que se pasa lejos de casa siempre es la peor, aunque sea un simple resfriado.


	19. Chapter 19

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 21 años y… algunos meses.

* * *

**Let it snow (I)**

No quería, pero iban a ser unas Navidades bastante incómodas.

Podía entenderlo. Había pasado demasiado poco tiempo desde que había llegado a la casa de los Tendô. Fueron tan amables como para acogerle en el mismo momento en el que les contó lo que había pasado.

Al menos, la parte de los Tendô se había mostrado acogedora. Los Saotome, por otro lado, dejaron muy claro que no les hacía ni pizca de gracia tenerle allí. Nodoka Saotome no veía con buenos ojos que otro chico de la misma edad de Akane viviese bajo el mismo techo, y más cuando los planes para la boda iban, poco a poco, calando en las mentes de los prometidos.

A Genma Saotome le pareció mal que su hijo no hiciera nada, y su hijo le mandó de un puñetazo al estanque. Y cuando Ranma insinuó que aquello podría ser una treta por su parte para conseguir algo, Akane le mandó de un puñetazo junto a su padre, ya oso panda.

Después de aquello, Nabiki y Kasumi le llevaron a una pequeña habitación del segundo piso. Más bien era una especie de cuarto de cosas viejas que, entre Kasumi y él, adecentaron esa misma tarde. No tardó mucho en ordenar y guardar las pocas cosas que tenía, y aquella misma noche durmió bajo un techo desconocido.

Al tiempo que ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, hacía distintos encargos por ahí para conseguir algo de dinero. Sólo guardaba una parte, pues unas semanas después de su llegada anunció que pagaría su estancia allí. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, eso no hizo sino aumentar la hostilidad de Genma y Ranma, aunque sí consiguió una tregua de Nodoka.

Así había estado unos meses, hasta que, en un giro sorprendente, Nabiki le ofreció un trabajo en la clínica del doctor Tôfû. De vuelta de un viaje de investigación, el quiropráctico de la familia le había comentado que no le vendría mal un ayudante para ayudarle con la clínica mientras él escribía los resultados de su investigación.

Desde entonces, al pasar tan poco tiempo en la casa Tendô, el ambiente parecía haber mejorado. Además, Ranma y Genma parecían estar enfrascados en algún tipo de proyecto que les obligaba a pasar semanas con el viejo trol de Happôsai quién sabe dónde.

El último de esos viajes había sido la semana anterior. Ranma había aparecido especialmente exhausto, y su mirada tan sólo se iluminaba cuando se posaba sobre su prometida. Parecía muy cansado, pero él tenía trabajo, y de todas maneras, no hubiera servido de nada que hubiera preguntado. Así que, no preguntó.

Y, de repente, era Navidad. Tôfû le dio el día libre para ayudar con las preparaciones de la cena en la casa Tendô. Lo que había empezado como una idea de Kasumi hacía unos años se había convertido en toda una nueva tradición. El karaoke, los juegos, el festín desproporcionado… No faltaba nada. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, tenía que ayudar de verdad, y no hacer el cafre con Ryôga o Kunô.

Estaba, de hecho, colgando espumillón del techo del dojo cuando Ranma entró sin decir palabra. Se quedó allí, mirándole como colgaba adornos, sin decir palabra. Y el ambiente fue enrareciéndose con cada minuto que pasaba. Su mirada en su espalda cada vez le incomodaba más y más. Y aún a sabiendas de que no debía, empezaba a pensar que la única manera de poder escapar de esa situación sería a través de una pelea.

—He estado planeando un proyecto —comenzó de repente el joven Saotome. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó precariamente sobre la escalera que le permitía alcanzar el techo para escucharle —. Es un proyecto… en el que llevamos trabajando unas semanas. Y… necesito algo de ayuda.

Se mantuvo en silencio. Ranma le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Con el proyecto por el que habían estado desapareciendo estas semanas. Supo al instante lo que debía decir.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora mismo no pue… ¿Cómo?

—Que de acuerdo —repitió —. Sea lo que sea, te ayudaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Entonces, una especie de risa ahogada les llegó desde la puerta aún abierta del dojo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Ranma con una media sonrisa también —. Ven aquí, Akane.

Efectivamente, Akane apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Se acercó con evidente alegría.

—¡Ves! —exclamó —Te dije que ha cambiado.

Mousse mantuvo un respetuoso silencio. Ranma se giró hacia él y, aún medio sonriendo, asintió.

—Sí. Hará de buen instructor. Seguro.

Y con eso, aquellas fueron las mejores Navidades que había vivido en toda su vida.

* * *

N.A.: Poco que añadir. También yo estoy enfrascado en un pequeño proyecto (además de los exámenes, por supuesto). Las Navidades tienen varias caras. Una de ellas es la amable. Otras... no son tan placenteras.


	20. Chapter 20

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Sucede a los 22 años y… algunos meses.

* * *

**Let it snow (II)**

¡Maldita la nieve!

¡Maldita la residencia y el frío que la atenaza! ¡Maldito, incluso, el radiador roto de su habitación que le recuerda constantemente lo que podía tener y no tiene! Al parecer, absolutamente todo lo que podía ponerse en su contra lo había hecho. Desde el tiempo hasta su cuerpo, absolutamente todo batallaba contra él para que pasara las Navidades lejos de su familia, de su casa, y de todo lo que le era querido.

Así que, vencido, observaba sin mucho interés la nieve caer al otro lado del frágil cristal que le servía como ventana. Era un caer lento, pausado, como si cada copo tratase de mantenerse en su campo de visión el máximo tiempo posible, desesperándolo más y más. Los apuntes de todas sus asignaturas creaban un mar impracticable de información sobre su helada mesa, y cada vez que su mirada caía de la ventana hasta ellos sentía un pinchazo de arrepentimiento. Sabía que debía estudiar, pero lo penoso de la situación le presionaba contra los oídos como un zumbido incesante, y no le dejaba estudiar ni ordenar las hojas siquiera.

Cansado de no hacer nada, decidió levantarse y dar dos pasos para derrumbarse sobre la cama. Las ideas para combatir su estado pasan perezosas por su abigarrada mente. Practicar, haciendo algunas katas, es impensable: el aire frío lo despertaría, sí; pero sería incapaz de hacer bien hasta la más fácil rutina, y la frustración ocuparía el lugar de la inactividad. No podía llamar a ninguno de sus amigos; todos estaban en sus casas, disfrutando, y no quería amargarles las fiestas. Y cualquier tipo de actividad mental sería como intentar amasar pan cambiando la harina por cemento.

No, lo único que le quedaba era estar allí y sentirse sólo y desesperado por sus estudios que no salían. Cuando decidió ir a la universidad, hacia ya tres años, no podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando ahora. Entonces, las imágenes que habían pasado por su imaginación eran todas de risas y triunfos, y tal vez, poder labrarse un nuevo futuro, dejando atrás de forma definitiva el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, ya había aprendido mucho más que cualquier otro antes de dedicarse a la escuela de las Armas Ocultas, a sus artes marciales.

Pero, la universidad le había abofeteado de vuelta a la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo pasado con su nueva familia había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto. A pesar, incluso, de que el comienzo no fuera un camino de rosas precisamente. Aún así, aquello no fue nada inesperado después de lo que hizo en Nerima.

Pero, ¡ya está bien! Saltó de la cama y se sacudió los terribles recuerdos de puños angelicales que habían comenzado a llenar su mente. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer. ¿Qué se había quedado atrapado en una residencia fantasma lejos de todo el mundo? ¡De acuerdo! Aprovecharía para hacer cosas que sólo podía hacer cuando estaba solo… Bueno, eso no, que tampoco le apetecía en ese momento…

Pero practicaría lo último que le enseñó Cologne. Al fin y al cabo, cuando volviese tendría que tenerlo perfectamente aprendido, y nunca sabía cuando iba a aparecer la vieja momia. Y estudiaría también, que los exámenes estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su peso en el ambiente.

Sí… Haría muchas cosas ahora que tenía todo el silencio y la soledad que necesitase, y algo más. Haría… Haría…

Miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que, además de la nieve, gotas de lluvia parecían golpear silenciosamente el cristal. Y cuando fue a cubrir una con sus dedos, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Y deseó no estar allí.

* * *

N.A.: Continuo con el proyecto y con los exámenes. Algo más de tiempo para terminar algo que no sea un nuevo capítulo de uVeMC. Y es que, las Navidades pueden ser tan solitarias como frías.


	21. Chapter 21

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 23 años y 5 meses.

* * *

**El día en la escuela (II)**

Aburrimiento infernal.

Absolutamente nada más cuando ya has estudiado lo que te están explicando. Garabatos que intentan ser palabras es lo único que manda el folio en blanco. Intentos, apenas legibles, que empujan con su mala alegría y su desgana las manecillas de ese reloj inalcanzable. Su tic amodorra, atonta y angustia cuando hay otros lugares de los que desearías estar. Otra clase, otra carrera, otra persona con la que compartir un aburrimiento más dulce. Salir, si no, donde el aire no pesa con una voz que intenta atravesar mentes de plastilina.

—… La polarización de la luz natural al atravesar el material con el ángulo de Brewster…

Y volver desde la realidad de vuelta a una imaginación más productiva y más querida. Y de un salto, con unas simples líneas escritas en un margen del folio, de vuelta a donde debería estar. Entre los reflejos rubios de un día de sol en el jardín del campus. Feliz y sin preocupaciones, volviendo a un lugar bucólico que aún no ha querido materializarse. Que aún está por ocurrir, aunque tenga sus días de irrealidad contados.

Aún así, el aburrimiento no perdona, y aún la clase va por la mitad. Ni los bostezos mal escondidos llegan a un profesor ciego y sordo a sus alumnos. Sólo la ilusión por lo que hace le salva de la hoguera mental que ya había sido preparada con cuidadoso tedio. Hay una mirada a la puerta y, por un momento, su alma escapa corriendo por los pasillos hasta descansar en los apuntes de su verdadera dueña.

—… por tanto, los coeficientes de transmisión y reflexión paralelos son cero, concluyendo…

Y más material que pasa sin pena ni gloria por sus aletargados dedos. Dedos que tan sólo recuperan la vida cuando intentan plasmar un poco más los sentimientos y algo menos los conocimientos. Ni todo el saber del mundo puede cambiar un corazón puro y obstinado en lo que siente, de manera parecida que el sonido de la tiza no hace aprender lo que está escribiendo. Las nubes a través de la ventana le guiñan conociendo ya sus intereses por la huida, la libertad y otras cosas más que no les quiere revelar.

Siendo el calor del radiador cercano otra razón para la huida, para la llegada del sueño, aparta las manos de sus apuntes y descubre las marcas de más extremidades pendientes de la huida como un animal buscando la salida de un laberinto…

—¡Señor Mousse! ¿¡Por qué se levanta en medio de clase!?

—¿Eh? — de repente, no hay nubes que guiñan, ni manos que huyen ni almas que corren. Toda la clase le observa con esa mezcla de incredulidad y respeto que sientes hacia la gente que hace cosas impensables. La modorra y el sueño han pasado, y tan sólo queda salvar la situación como sea.

—¡Oh! Perdón, perdón… Yo… tengo mucho calor, así que iba a…, ya sabe, a…

—Ya, ya… —la mirada del profesor no sabe si estar enfadada o increíblemente enfadada —Siéntese y aguante, que por algo eligió ese sitio, ¿no? Ahora, debe mantener su decisión.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —sentándose, aguantándole la mirada al profesor, la clase continúa.

Cuando su mirada cae de nuevo en sus apuntes, hay una frase que al momento capta toda su atención, aunque no sabe la razón.

—¿"La vida es lucha"?

* * *

N.A.: Poco a poco, a base de actos inconscientes y palabras que se escapan sin saber por qué, el hombre atento descubre lo que anida en el interior de los corazones y las mentes, y deduce las intenciones y el porvenir.


	22. Chapter 22

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 21 años y 5 meses.

**

* * *

Amigos**

Cuando terminó de servir a Ranma y Akane, se sentó con ellos.

—Creo que no le digo lo suficiente a Utchan lo ricos que están sus okonomiyakis —dijo con dificultad Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ser difícil hablar bien con un okonomiyaki "extra grande" entero en la boca.

—Tienes razón, deberías decírselo más a menudo —confirmó riéndose para sus adentros. Sabía lo que iba a pasar en los próximos minutos.

Cuando Ranma tragó (en una mezcla de dolor y placer según su gesto), asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

Seguidamente, se volvió a sentar doblándose hacia delante de forma extraña. Se giró a Akane. Tenía un gesto peligroso y casi brillaba con su aura de enfado.

—Y yo qué, ¿eh? —preguntó, retirando su codo del estómago de su ya no prometido, sino de su ya marido. Era increíble que aún así se comportara igual de insegura que hacía casi seis años.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué le pasa a la parejita? —se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, allí estaba la dueña del local, Ukyô. Últimamente no sabía si se estaba imaginando cosas, pero creía sentir algo diferente en la chef. Había algo definitivamente melancólico a su alrededor, como si no prestase mucha atención. Pero él no la conocía tan bien como Ranma, y él no había dicho nada…

—No pasa nada, Utchan —se apresuró a responder Ranma —. Es sólo que esta marimacho de esposa no aguanta que haya alguien que cocine mejor que ella.

Aquello iluminó el comedor. No por la brillantez del comentario, ya que de hecho era bastante estúpido, sino porque Akane entró en un modo de busca y captura y paliza del que Ranma solía tener pocas posibilidades de escapar. Sin embargo, en un deje de consideración cada vez más usual, dejaron el restaurante antes de empezar con el destrozo del mobiliario. El ayuntamiento, claramente, no era tan afortunado como el Utchan's.

—Me pregunto quién habrá tenido la culpa esta vez, ¿eh?

De nuevo se giró, y de nuevo acertó al suponer la identidad de quién le hablaba. Hiroshi y Daisuke, los amigos de Ranma, trataban de intimidarle con una mirada que debía ser fulminante, pero que se quedaba fútil.

—Tan sólo se están divirtiendo, ¿es que no lo veis? —Sayuri sí que los fulminó con la mirada, y Yuka aprovechó para derrumbarlos del todo con una bronca ejemplar. Se los llevó poco a poco a otra mesa, pero Sayuri se quedó con él, sonriéndole.

—No les hagas caso —dijo —. Es que, después de todo lo que pasó en el instituto, no queremos ni imaginar que al final no se queden juntos. Especialmente para nosotros cuatro. Es casi una cuestión de orgullo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Sayuri se marchó con los otros tres y él se quedó pensando en la razón por la que había sonreído.

Y es que ver esa abnegación por conseguir que dos personas acaben juntas viniendo de un grupo de gente mayor, con sus propias vidas, era algo que no había visto nunca.

No podía negar que a él también le gustaría tener a un grupo así detrás de él.

—Hey, Mousse, siento sacarte de tus pensamientos, pero hay un par de mesas que están deseando ser limpiadas para recibir un par de nuevos clientes.

Se giró hacia Ukyô y se disculpó.

—Eh, no pasa nada —dijo ella —. Si necesitas hablar de algo, aquí estamos para hablar.

Y tras una pausa, añadió:

—Pero mejor que sea después del trabajo, ¿vale?

Y Mousse volvió a reírse.

* * *

N.A.: Siento el retraso. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, y menos aún para organizarlo. Los amigos no se hacen tan fácil como los recuerdos de la infancia nos hacen creer. La edad, el yo maduro, es a la vez barrera y puente para las amistades en la madurez.


	23. Chapter 23

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 21 años y 6 meses

* * *

**Problemas de amigos**

¡Hola, Zu-Ren!

Recibí tu carta hace unos días, y aún no puedo creerme lo que me contabas en ella. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Pero alejarse de ese tipo de ambiente destructivo debería ser tu prioridad. Quedarte allí y cargar con el peso de mantenerles unidos y al mismo tiempo intentar arreglar su relación puede destruirte antes de que te des cuenta. Realmente no deberías cegarte por sentimientos de lealtad o deuda que ya no tienen sentido. Si lo sabré yo…

Evidentemente, esto significa una invitación formal y continuada a que vengas tanto como necesites aquí. Estoy seguro de que se te puede hacer un hueco por aquí en algún sitio, y si no, algo podremos inventarnos, ¿no? ¿No lo hacíamos con diez años, cuando nos escondíamos en las casas de las guardias del árbol sagrado sin que ellas se diesen cuenta? ¿O cuándo nos escondíamos por el bosque, en alguna cueva abandonada por los animales, y nuestros padres tenían que venir a buscarnos haciendo batidas? Podíamos encontrar un hueco entonces, y podremos encontrarlo ahora.

Aún así, me gustaría poder hacer algo más. Me doy cuenta de que invitarte así, a través de carta, es tan sencillo que no tiene ningún valor. No, no me vengas con eso de que "lo que importa es la intención", que ya te veo venir. He adjuntado un mapa con la localización del edificio donde vivo ahora. También hay billetes de metro para dentro de unas semanas. Lo siento, pero los billetes de tren o de avión tendrán que ir por tu cuenta, que tampoco es que se me salga el dinero por las orejas.

Ojalá pudiera hacer más. Y aunque me digas que leer y responder a las cartas, creo que eso es muy poco. Pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que el único que puede tomar la iniciativa en una situación así eres tú. Eres tú el que tiene que decidir qué hacer y qué decisiones tomar. Obviamente, hagas lo que hagas, tendrás todo mi apoyo, y espero que eso fuera evidente incluso antes de que leyeses esta carta.

En fin, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué ha pasado con el trabajo aquel para el ejercito? ¿Al final lo vas a intentar? ¿Tendré que empezar a usar claves en estas cartas? Me encantaría tener que llamarte algo como "Delta-Charlie-Bravo". Sería casi como estar en una de esas películas americanas que tan de moda están ahora.

¿Que qué pasa conmigo? Poca cosa, no me puedo quejar. Sigo estudiando, y este año parece que he aprendido la lección. Comparado con aquello que llamábamos sabiduría en la aldea, estoy empezando a realmente entender. Las cosas tienen mucho menos de fortuitas de lo que podrías pensar. Tan sólo hay que entender la estructura que subyace a las cosas y, entonces, todo se aclara como las sombras del bosque al amanecer.

Pero ya me callo, que me veo poniéndome interesante, y me vuelvo la mar de aburrido en ese modo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me alegro de haber continuado estudiando. Tengo la sensación de que terminaré dejando las artes marciales a favor de esto.

Bueno, ¡qué no se te olvide responder! Te puedes imaginar que espero la respuesta a esta carta cuanto antes. Así que ya sabes, a ir respondiendo rapidito.

Ahora en serio, un abrazo y cuídate. Si me permites un consejo, que sea ese: "¡Cuídate!". Y no olvides que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Mu-Tzu del Joketzuzoku.

* * *

Una carta de un amigo es como tener un trozo de ese amigo. Tan personal e intransferible, hoy en día es una especie de lujo comunicativo, mientras que hace no tantos años, era la única manera de comunicación a distancia. Y sigo, para los que estén interesados, con S.A., pero la verdad es que no consigo de encontrarme para la historia. Seguiré trabajando...

PD: Lo del Joketzuzoku es, creo, una manera de decir Nujiezu en algún idioma, no sé. Quería que se notase la distancia de Mousse a las amazonas, y poner el nombre de manera distinta fue la manera que se me ocurrió.


	24. Chapter 24

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 23 años y 11 meses.

* * *

**Despedidas (I)**

El sol definitivamente fue más intenso aquel día que ningún otro del año.

Bajo su intensa mirada, ni siquiera su pantalón vaquero corto y su camisa de rayas eran prendas lo suficientemente frescas como para que estuviese cómodo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que llevara más de tres horas bajando cajas por tres pisos, sin apenas poder ver las escaleras, y luego tener que meterlas en una furgoneta bajo ese sol.

De hecho, estaba metiendo una que pesaba como un demonio y acordándose de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin entrenar cuando sintió de repente el contacto de algo helado con su nuca. Lanzó un grito de impresión (un pelín demasiado afeminado para su gusto) y, aún sin saber si sentirse agradecido o enfadado, se giró.

—No pensé que oiría un grito así de ti —confesó riéndose Kaiko al tiempo que le ofrecía una botella de agua.

—De hecho, no lo has oído —le amenazó tomando la botella y dando un buen trago.

—¡Uy, qué miedo me das, señor "no puedo con unas miserables cajas"!

—¡Eh! Estas cajas pesan como el demonio —respondió ofreciéndole una. Ella se negó a cogerla.

—Bueno, con esta caja que no pesa nada pero que no has querido coger ya se ha terminado la mudanza, ¿no? —preguntó, dejando la caja de nuevo en su lugar en la furgoneta.

—Sí —respondió ella, y la melancolía fue la nota dominante en su voz. Ella levantó la mirada hacia el edificio que era su residencia, y Mousse se fijó en una foto que tenía en las manos.

—Esa foto debe ser de hace mucho tiempo —aventuró.

—En realidad, no lo es —respondió Kaiko. Le acercó la foto y le señaló unos números en la parte inferior.

La escena de la foto no era sino la habitación de Kaiko. A diferencia de la actual, las paredes estaban totalmente desnudas, el armario en el lateral, medio abierto y totalmente vacío. De hecho, la cama al estilo occidental ni siquiera tenía sábanas o manta.

Lo único que había era un montón de maletas, y dos chicas sentadas encima de ellas. Una era una Kaiko algo más joven que la actual, pero con la misma sonrisa del tamaño de la luna creciente pintada en la cara. La otra era una chica morena, algo pálida y pose encogida. Era, en casi todo, una chica absolutamente normal. En casi todo excepto en la sonrisa, que, como la de su compañera, iluminaba la habitación.

Los números de la parte inferior eran, de hecho, una fecha. Más o menos, dos años atrás.

—¿Ella y tú os conocisteis el curso pasado? —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Ya ves —rió Kaiko —. Dos años han sido más que suficientes para hacernos así de amigas.

—Apenas puedo creérmelo.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Pensar que se marcha? Si me lo hubieran contado, hubiera pensado que me estaban tomando el pelo. Pero así es.

—La vas a echar de menos, ¿verdad? —diría que sabía la respuesta, pero a veces había que hacer preguntas de las que se sabía la respuesta.

—Más bien voy a llorar, ya te aviso. Así que ya puedes ir preparándote —dijo sonriendo, aunque había un toque verdaderamente triste en su expresión.

—Tal vez deberías hacerle algo, a modo de despedida…

—¡Ella ya lo ha hecho! —exclamó, de nuevo, tan ilusionada como triste. Le volvió a tender la foto, pero esta vez, por el anverso.

En símbolos juguetones y llenos de colores, rodeados por todas partes de rostros haciendo muecas, había un mensaje escrito con mucho cuidado.

_Puede que me vaya a la otra punta del planeta, y puede que las llamadas hasta allí estén por un ojo de la cara. Pero, mientras tengas esta foto siempre podrás recordar toda la emoción y (sí) el miedo de una aventura que comienza. Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado. De alguna manera, estaremos en contacto._

—Es duro. Como si una parte de ti mismo se separara sin pedir permiso a las demás. Como si, de repente, lo que has sido durante tiempo dejara de tener sentido, y tuvieras que buscarte una nueva manera de ser, un nuevo lugar en el mundo —le dijo ella al oído abrazándole —. Pero nos podemos comunicar. Y yo… te tengo a ti.

—Gracias.

—Tan sólo espero que ella encuentre a alguien.

—Ella ya tiene a alguien —respondió sonriendo, abrazándola con fuerza —. Tan sólo necesita un tonto que le de unos buenos problemas. El tipo de problemas que hace que te olvides del resto de problemas.

* * *

Decir adiós a un amigo, a pesar de las posibilidades de comunicación, es decir adiós a una parte de ti mismo: desgarrador, doloroso y una parte de la vida.


	25. Chapter 25

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio.

**

* * *

Viejos recuerdos (I)**

Apenas podía creer que, una vez más, estuviera delante de la puerta del dojo Tendô.

El sol de verano le pegaba en la cara con una fuerza inusitada, y sentía su pelo arder. Pero aún así, una sonrisa pintaba su rostro y escondía sus gafas cuando Ranma, casi sin esperar ni un segundo para saludarle, le abrió la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora de que te presentases! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte! —dijo mientras desaparecía a toda prisa por el pasillo, y él mismo se tuvo que encargar de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y buscar unos patucos limpios.

—Sabes de sobra que no quería dejar a Kaiko sola después de la operación —respondió con paciencia.

—¡Bah! ¿La operación? —se rió Ranma desde algún lugar —Ha pasado casi medio año desde eso. Lo que pasa es que ahora que no se puede mover querías intentar convencerla de que te amara.

—Ya nos amamos —respondió simplemente, aunque con un deje que sabía no tenía por qué emplear.

—No le hagas caso, Mousse —en el cuarto de estar, sentada, guapa y muy embarazada, Akane sonreía a través de su dolor de espalda —. Por mucho que pase el tiempo, parece que ese bocazas nunca va a aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

—Habló aquí la marimacho que parece un globo hinchado —Ranma había aparecido por la misma puerta por la que había entrado él, ya hombre, pero igual de insensible.

Akane tan sólo respondió con el sonido del crujir de sus nudillos.

—No podrías darme ni aunque me quedase quieto —rió Ranma.

La madre de su futuro hijo cerró los ojos, como concentrándose, y entonces, le lanzó una mirada tan llena de dulzura e inocencia que hubiera vuelto diabético a un muerto.

—Ranma —tarareó Akane, y el susodicho hizo una mueca de dolor —, tengo un pequeñísimo antojo. Algo nimio. Casi ni se puede llamar antojo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con miedo. Mousse apenas podía aguantar la risa.

—Un poco de helado.

—¿Eh? Creo que tenemos un poco en el congelador —aventuró Ranma, más tranquilo, poniéndose en pie.

—Pero no de ése —le cortó Akane —. Del que venden en la tienda de al lado, el de nueces con straccatella.

—¿Nueces… con straccattela? —repitió Ranma —En la tienda de aquí al lado no venden ningún helado así.

—¿La tienda de aquí al lado? —rió entonces Akane, y lo hizo con verdadera maldad —No, no. En la tienda de al lado de la torre de Tokio. Aquella donde me compraste helado cuando fuimos a verla.

Ranma abrió los ojos al máximo e hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

—No…

—¿Por favor? —le presionó Akane con su dulzura e inocencia, y Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ceder.

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo que cambiarme.

Ranma desapareció del salón como el rayo y Mousse le preguntó a Akane por qué iba a cambiarse.

—Aún, con su edad, sirve para que le den más helado por el mismo precio.

—Oh —no debería haberle extrañado. Ranma parecía no envejecer en su forma femenina, a pesar de que hubiera crecido unos centímetros —. Por cierto, ¿y el resto de la familia?

—De vacaciones. Nabiki decidió que no podía aguantarnos más de padres primerizos y que se tomaría unas vacaciones. Y ya sabes cómo se lían las cosas en esta casa. Al final, se fueron todos menos nosotros.

Rieron, Mousse al imaginarse a Nabiki haciendo las cuentas, y Akane porque la había visto haciendo las cuentas.

—En fin, viéndonos así, nos dimos cuenta de que hacía mucho que no te molestábamos, y te llamamos.

—¡Uy! A lo mejor me marcho —bromeó.

—Bueno, ya estoy —ambos se giraron hacia Ranma, que en su forma de mujer llevaba puesto un traje de estampados florales, con falda abierta y zapatos y pamela a juego que le hacían parecer sacada directamente de la portada de un CD de alguna idol.

—Ya puedes marcharte, que yo me quedo con tu mujer para cuidarla bien —rió, y Akane se le unió al ver que Ranma pasaba por la sorpresa, la confusión, la ira y, finalmente, la realización de que todo era una broma.

—Dudo mucho que tú solo seas capaz de cuidar bien de ésa.

Las palabras enfriaron el ambiente y pusieron en tensión a los tres. A Mousse, además, hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Durante casi seis años y medio había esperado no tener que volver a escuchar esa voz. Y ahora…

—¿Shampoo?

—Sí —respondió con un tono glacial, y echando abajo la puerta de papel que separaba el salón del jardín y el pequeño estanque del koi, se presentó ante ellos, con una espada en una mano y un mapa en la otra.

—¿Me recuerdas… airen?

* * *

De repente, el pasado llama a su puerta, y no es un pasado agradable. ¿Está preparado para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos?


	26. Chapter 26

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 19 años y 4 meses.

**

* * *

Ángel de puños.**

Me despierto, y siento su calor. Su pelo lavanda acaricia mis ojos recién abiertos, y siento que no puede haber un ser más feliz sobre la Tierra.

Me levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama, para no despertarla, y me dirijo a la cocina. Poco a poco, mientras el sol de la mañana va levantándose por encima del valle, preparo un desayuno que le haga olvidar aquellos que tomó en Japón. Lo coloco en la mesa de la cocina y, durante un momento, los rayos del sol bañan mis manos mojadas y unos destellos de fantasía me ciegan, pero no me molesta.

—Buenos días —me giro y en el umbral de la puerta está ella, despeinada y sonriente. Últimamente siempre se despierta sonriente, y yo me siento tan afortunado de verla así.

Al ver el desayuno, salta como una colegiala y me mira expectante. Le hago un gesto para que empiece a comer, y lo hace con gusto. Después de observarla durante un momento comer, me uno a ella. Cuando terminamos, reímos por el puro placer de hacerlo, y ella me agradece la comida con un beso, tierno y fugaz, que me hace sentir aún más afortunado.

Después, toca limpiar la casa y preparar nuestra pequeña escapada al bosque. Hoy voy a enseñarle alguno de los escondites que utilizábamos Zu-Ren y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Entonces comeremos en el bosque y, al atardecer volveremos a casa a tiempo de disfrutar del ocaso del sol. Será un día maravilloso que recordaremos dentro de muchos años.

Cuando por fin hemos terminado de prepararlo todo, el sol está ya en su punto más alto de su recorrido. Es el momento de mayor actividad de la aldea, pero nos da igual. Estamos cansados de ocultarnos, y la velada que nos espera es demasiado buena como para atrasarla por cosas inevitables.

—Vámonos —insiste ella ante mi reticencia —. No pueden hacernos nada. Enséñame el bosque y olvidémonos de ellos.

Salimos de casa y cierro detrás de nosotros, con nuestro picnic a la espalda. Nunca han llegado al extremo de robarnos, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo. Aunque nuestra casa está apartada del resto de la aldea, colindante con la empalizada, hemos tenido que aguantar las burlas de casi todas las Nujiezu.

Cómo no quiero que Shampoo tenga que aguantar ni una vejación, nos dirigimos a la puerta de la empalizada. Iremos al bosque rodeando el pueblo. Shampoo, aunque no le gusta ceder haciendo estas cosas, está de acuerdo conmigo en que hoy es un día demasiado especial.

—Mira quién está aquí —por desgracia, Ol-Hun, guardia de la puerta y, cuando éramos niños, amiga mía, no quiere dejarnos pasar sin antes divertirse un poco —. ¿Y qué llevan ahí? ¿De picnic en comunión con la naturaleza?

—Ol-Hun, por favor… —pero mi suplica no tiene más respuesta que más mofa.

—Más vale que comunes mucho con la naturaleza, fracasada —la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro lleva arrastrando, me imagino, todos los años que Shampoo ganó el torneo —, porque con esa escoria de ahí no vas a poder comunar mucho…

De repente, Ol-Hun se dobla hacia adelante, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones de un quejido. Cuando me quiero cerciorar de que Shampoo sigue detrás de mí, me doy cuenta de que es ella quién ha golpeado a Ol-Hun. Y ahora, en una fracción de segundo, Shampoo lanza cientos de puñetazos al cuerpo de Ol-Hun. La guarda no puede defenderse, y al cabo de unos segundos, empieza a salir sangre de su boca.

—¡Basta! —grito escondiendo el ápice de satisfacción que había empezado a sentir. Me abalanzo sobre Shampoo, la abrazo por la espalda. Poco a poco, se detiene, y su melena lavanda queda inmóvil. Ol-Hun, en el suelo, escupe un par de veces sangre y se queda en posición fetal, incapaz de poco más que aguantar consciente. Su compañera de guardia se la lleva al médico de la aldea y Shampoo y yo nos vamos hacia el bosque.

–Te dije que no pueden hacernos nada —dice Shampoo casi como en trance. Su cuerpo está rígido, pero su respiración es muy calmada. Mi cuerpo quiere temblar, pero se lo impido a base de fuerza de voluntad —. Soy la más fuerte de esta aldea, y no dejaré que nos hagan nada.

—De acuerdo.

Vamos hacia el bosque. Espero que pueda exorcizar los demonios que la corroen. Es la única salida.

* * *

¿Amor? Amor puede ser simplemente vivir para ayudar a otro. Y amor puede ser invertir tu vida en hacer la de otro más llevadera.


	27. Chapter 27

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio

**

* * *

Viejos recuerdos (II)**

—¿Me recuerdas… airen?

En un flash de movimiento, Shampoo tiró el mapa y se dirigió hacia él con la espada en alto en un agarre a dos manos. Tuvo el tiempo justo para sacar de entre su ropa de verano unas garras metálicas de gato con las que desviar el ataque. La mesa quedó hecha pedazos, y decidió poner algo de espacio entre los dos dando un mortal hacia atrás.

—¿Escapando de nuevo? —quería saber dónde estaban Ranma y Akane, decirles que se fueran o algo, pero no se atrevía a perder de vista a Shampoo ni un segundo —Tranquilo, no voy a hacer que esta vez sea tan fácil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba claro lo que hacía allí, pero tenía que conseguir tiempo como fuera. Como ella empezó a rodearle, él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Oh, esa es una pregunta que tiene una respuesta de lo más graciosa! —había intención asesina en los ojos de Shampoo. Hacia girar la espada como una hélice mortal, y la risa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro no hacía sino aumentar la estampa de peligro que daba —Verás. Resulta que tu pequeña escapadita fue lo mejor que hiciste nunca por mí.

—Fue lo mejor que hizo por él mismo, loca desvariada —maldita sea, Ranma. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta del aura que está dejando escapar Shampoo? ¿Tanto golpe a la cabeza ha hecho que ya no vea el peligro cuando lo tiene delante?

—Me imagino que eso también —respondió sin dejar de sonreír, y su preocupación se dobló. Estaba demasiado ida como para siquiera enfadarse por los insultos —, pero no, el favor me lo hizo a mí. El día en que se marchó, empecé a ver con claridad.

Vio una oportunidad, y atacó. Intentó un par de cortes con las garras, pero ambos fueron rechazados con la espada. Sin embargo, eso es lo que quería y, levantando un trozo de mesa del tamaño de su pecho de un golpe de talón, se revolvió a su alrededor y lo lanzó de una patada creciente hacia Shampoo.

Sin embargo, la Nujiezu cogió el proyectil con la espada, ensartándolo como un pincho, y lo deshizo en mil pedazos con unos rápidos movimientos. Incluso dio un par de pasos hacia él antes de que un borrón de color le hiciese retroceder.

—¡Tú, loca maniática! —gritó Ranma irguiéndose entre Shampoo y él. Aún así era más pequeña que ellos dos —¡Más vale que te olvides de atacar a un amigo mío o de mi mujer!

—¡Oh! —exclamó Shampoo sin perder su sonrisa de muñeca infernal. Esa expresión le heló la sangre y, movido por instinto, buscó a Akane con la mirada. Estaba de pie, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta que daba a las escaleras del pasillo, agarrándose su barriga con expresión de susto, en línea recta y libre a Shampoo.

—La verdad es —continuó Shampoo con un brillo más negro en los ojos, y supo lo que iba a hacer —, que nunca llegué a terminar aquel beso de la muerte que tenía pendiente con "tu mujer". Muy mal, teniendo en cuenta que ahora soy la matriarca. Un error, sin embargo, fácilmente solucionable.

Y lanzó su espada como una jabalina hacia Akane.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ranma lanzaba una mano hacia la espada, una mano pequeña comparada a su versión masculina, y no la alcanzaba. La horrible sonrisa de Shampoo se ensanchaba aún más. Akane tan sólo abría los ojos y se echaba las manos hacia su hinchado útero.

Y la garra que había lanzado rozaba ligeramente la espada, lo suficiente como para que terminase clavándose a la izquierda de Akane, a un par de centímetros de su cintura.

De repente, Ranma volvió a girarse y asaltó a Shampoo con una ráfaga de puños más rápidos de lo que el ojo pudiera seguir mientras su pamela caía lentamente a su espalda. La Nujiezu aún sonreía, y él se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Akane, guardándose la garra que le quedaba… de momento.

—¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? —parecía respirar normal, y su pulso, aún acelerado, no era preocupante. Lo peor era el sudor frío y el gesto de dolor que hacía cada vez que miraba hacia su abdomen.

—Sí, sí —respondió al fin, y entonces le agarró como si sus manos fueran un par de pinzas hidráulicas —. ¿Por qué es Matriarca? ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a convertirse en la Matriarca estando así?

* * *

Digan lo que digan, el pasado sí puede hacerte daño, y más aún cuando usa espadas. Pero, para hacer frente al pasado, todo lo que se necesita es un espejo, y fuerza de voluntad. Y un plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 25 años.

**

* * *

La noticia se amplia**

Casi como que no quería que llegase este momento.

No quería que llegase como un niño pequeño no quiere que llegue su madre después de haberse comido todas las golosinas de la casa. Llevaba, ahora se daba cuenta, demasiado tiempo sin practicar ni la kata más simple, sin entrenarse en lo más mínimo, y sabía que lo iba a pagar. Era culpa suya, por supuesto, pero eso no le iba a evitar el bastonazo a la cabeza que iba a recibir.

Así que, aunque estaba esperando a Cologne delante del Cat Café tal y como llevaba haciendo ya algo más de cuatro años de forma más o menos irregular, al mismo tiempo quería marcharse. Tal vez fuera por ese conflicto interno, tal vez porque el viento le daba de cara o tal vez porque simplemente debía ser así, la cuestión es que no pudo prever el bastonazo al cogote que le cayó en aquel instante.

—Buenos días, momia disecada… —saludó con una sonrisa que escondía el verdadero dolor que sentía en el cráneo.

—Buenas, discípulo desagradecido —respondió ella y, al girarse para verla, vio que llevaba la misma expresión que él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa expresión?

—Tengo… malas noticias —respondió ella sentándose junto a él.

—¿Malas noticias? —repitió —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han revocado de una vez el pasaporte cuando se han dado cuenta de que eres una momia andante? —bromeó, pero no pudo arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Me temo que esto es serio. Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo y con Saotome, pero tengo que proteger a mi familia. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Había un tono de súplica que le puso muy nervioso.

—Yo… claro que te entendemos. Pero, ¿por qué tanta histeria? ¿Qué puede pasar que…

Y finalmente se dio cuenta. Quedar con él de un día al siguiente, proteger a su familia, el tono de súplica…

—Shampoo…

—Sí, Shampoo, mi bisnieta —confirmó amargamente —. Ha tomado el control total de la aldea. Y ahora que puede actuar libremente, ha empezado a atar cabos sueltos.

—Quieres decir…

—Quiero decir que en la aldea ya no queda ni una de las detractoras que tenía. Incluso descubrió a la que me informaba. La pobre… —meneó la cabeza suspirando —Ya no tiene freno.

—¿Crees que vendrá a por nosotros? ¿A por Ranma? —no había manera de que eso sucediese. No podía ser. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había hecho un par de muescas dónde se apoyaba con las manos en la tapia de cemento sobre la que estaba.

—Me temo que sí. Aunque me temo también que tú eres su principal objetivo.

—Eso es… Bueno, al menos así Ranma y Akane no tendrán…

—¿Pero qué dices? —se giró de nuevo hacia ella y vio la furia contenida en esos ojos que debían haber visto más de lo que nunca pudiera imaginar —¡No debes comportarte así! Hacer que te maten sería un flaco favor de tu parte hacia Ranma y Akane.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —exclamó otra vez —Tú, Ranma, Akane y esa amiga tuya de la universidad. Debéis entrenar todos. No creo que venga ella en persona. Al menos al principio mandará alguna de sus "cazadoras", como ella las llama. Podéis vencerlas fácilmente.

—Pero, si hacemos eso, Shampoo sabrá que estamos aquí con seguridad —razonó, y Cologne le asintió.

—Sí… En este caso, será importante tener una estrategia preparada para cuando ocurra —rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que sacó un libro muy ajado y algo mugriento —. Y quizá esto pueda resultarnos útil. Unido a tu entrenamiento en las Armas Ocultas, puede que ya tengamos nuestro plan de contingencia preparado.

—¿Qué es ese libro, Cologne?

—¿Tienes un peine y un cubo de agua? —preguntó la anciana. Asintió y sacó por lo que había preguntado aún sin comprender —Bien, porque quiero que aprendas esta técnica antes de que me marche de vuelta con el resto de mi familia.

—Vas a enseñarme el… —comenzó sorprendido.

—Sí, y unido con un poco de fórmula 411, quiero que uses esto cuando alguna de las seguidoras de Shampoo te ataquen. Estoy segura de que con cualquiera de ellas será suficiente para que dejen de ser una amenaza.

—¿Y si es Shampoo la que viene?

—Entonces —dijo tendiéndole el libro —, hay más de ochocientas fórmulas aquí. Seguro que podrás encontrar una que sirva para la ocasión.

* * *

Una revelación y un secreto. Ambos un recuerdo que vuelven a la mente de Mousse. Tal vez una solución al conflicto. Tal vez nada más que recuerdos engañosos.


	29. Chapter 29

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio.

* * *

**Viejos recuerdos (III)**

—¿Por qué es Matriarca? ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a convertirse en la Matriarca estando así?

—Eso no importa —respondió cogiendo a Akane y enderezándola —. Tú debes irte de aquí.

—¿Y vosotros? —contravino ella con su agarre hercúleo —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tranquila —respondió juntando toda la confianza que no sentía — tengo un plan.

Al momento se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Sonaba tan falso que no le extrañó que lo primero que hiciese Akane fuera mirarle con total incredulidad. Aún así, consiguió forzar una sonrisa en sus labios y un "¡Vete!" mudo que consiguieron que Akane se marchase.

Ahora tan sólo tendría que vencer a Shampoo. Por primera vez en su vida.

Por suerte, Ranma estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo de mantener ocupada a la Nujiezu. Lentamente, salió del cuarto de estar al jardín, donde Ranma y Shampoo peleaban.

—Maldita violenta Nujiezu, viniendo hasta aquí a atacar a mi mujer y mi amigo, serás…

—No he venido a atacar a nadie —interrumpió Shampoo con el tono desvariado de quién le explica algo muy evidente a un niño —. Tan sólo estoy atando unos cabos sueltos. Y no me lo estáis poniendo nada fácil.

Produjo un chúi más de entre sus ropas y lo utilizó para intentar hundirle las costillas en los pulmones a Ranma de una estocada. Sin embargo, su amiga esquivó el ataque, al igual que la patada giratoria que siguió, contorsionándose hacia atrás como una serpiente. Cuando tocó el suelo con la espalda y Shampoo se acercó para asestar el golpe de gracia con su chúi, Ranma hizo una tijereta, derribando a su atacante y ganando la verticalidad.

—¡Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez! —exclamó Ranma furiosa, sacando una espada que rápidamente reconoció como la antigüedad que su madre le había cedido en la boda —¡Estoy harto de tus perras y de ti! ¡Esto acaba hoy!

—Tienes razón en algo —convino Shampoo aún riendo —. Esta persecución acaba hoy.

De la nada aparecieron otras tres guerreras. Una llevaba una espada como la que había lanzado Shampoo; otra estaba armada con sais y la última con unas dagas pequeñas. A una orden de Shampoo, la de los sais y la de las dagas fueron a por Ranma, y la otra fue a por él.

Justo antes de que le alcanzara, dio un salto por encima de su rival, alejándose de la casa y ganando espacio para maniobrar. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque nada más tocar suelo tuvo que esquivar una estocada dirigida a su corazón a una velocidad endiablada.

Esquivo otro para de ataques rápidos y, aprovechando la distracción que un grito de dolor de una de las Nujiezu provocó en su atacante, atacó con una maza de hierro que sacó de la manga. Conectó ligeramente en el hombro, y su atacante dio unos pasos para atrás. No queriendo perder la iniciativa, continuó agitando la maza en círculos al tiempo que sacó la garra metálica que le quedaba más otra de repuesto.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó al tener las garras puestas. Guardó la maza e hizo un gesto a la Nujiezu invitándola a empezar la segunda ronda.

No tuvo que esperar, ya que ella se lanzó contra él gritando con rabia y con la espada en alto. Intercambiaron un par de golpes, y las sonido de metal chocando contra metal llenó sus sentidos. Cada corte que blocaba con sus garras mandaba una fuerte vibración por todo su cuerpo que no hacía sino tensarle aún más.

Saltó por encima de un tajo bajo dirigido a sus tobillos y retrocedió para evitar el corte horizontal al pecho que lo siguió. Cansado de estar a la defensiva, decidió que había llegado el momento de usar lo mejor que tenían aquellas garras.

El siguiente tajo vertical no lo evitó, sino que alzó sus brazos para atrapar la hoja entre las garras. Su contrincante se dio cuenta al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Retorció con todas sus fuerzas su brazo, y la hoja cascó limpiamente.

Y entonces, sintió un dolor frío y horrible en el costado.

—¡No! —se giró, y vio la sonrisa de muñeca de cera de Shampoo, y sobre su hombro, más atrás, a Ranma terminando de noquear a la Nujiezu con los sais y corriendo hacia él. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y al bajar la vista, discernió el plateado de un filo perdiéndose en su costado.

—Más vale que te pongas en paz con Sylphé, airen —susurró Shampoo en su oído —, aunque me temo que Sylphé no tiene ganas de escucharte.

* * *

Cuando el diablo te sonría a la cara, recuerda todas las veces que lo has vencido y, tal vez, una nueva chispa de genialidad sabrá aparecer en ese momento para ganarle otro pulso al destino.


	30. Chapter 30

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y 2 meses.

* * *

**Violeta carmesí**

Paso una hoja más, y una nueva fórmula se descubre ante mí.

La fórmula 517, una peligrosa mezcla de plantas venenosas y la piel machacada de un reptil de China. El resultado: la víctima sufrirá una colapso mortal la próxima vez que piense en algún tipo de desviación sexual.

"Pero quién define qué es una desviación sexual y qué no?" pienso con rabia contenida, cerrando el libro con fuerza. Miro a mí alrededor, y la forma dormida de Kaiko en la cama del hospital es lo único en lo que me fijo. Dos meses en este lugar odioso no le han quitado su energía, su fuerza al vivir.

Llevo días repasando las hojas amarillentas del macabro libro de recetas de champús que me dio Cologne. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que ninguna nueva crueldad de una Nujiezu podría sorprenderme. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

No hay fin para las barbaridades que esas mujeres han podido llegar a imaginar. Y lo peor es que han podido hacer reales todas esas horribles pesadillas. El control de la memoria no es sino una parte de las capacidades de manipulación del Xifa Xiang Gao.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? —me pregunta Kaiko enderezándose un poco en la cama —¿No tenías un trabajo que hacer?

—Estoy en ello —respondo con un susurro suave, y me levanto y dejo el libro en la silla, y me acerco a ella. Sonrío —, pero no creo que pase nada porque descanse un momento. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto —me lanzo a besarla. Necesito dejar atrás, aunque sea sólo por un momento, lo que he estado leyendo. Ella me responde con la misma necesidad. Por un momento, olvido todos mis problemas, y me siento completamente feliz.

Entonces, se acaba nuestro beso, y el mundo vuelve a montarse sobre mis hombros. Tomo su mano, porque no quiero romper el contacto todavía, y suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —noto su tono de preocupación, y al momento me maldigo por haber esparcido mi miseria tanto últimamente —Llevas unos días que no haces más que suspirar y maldecir.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —¿qué hacer? ¿Debería decirle qué debo hacer, para lo que me estoy preparando? Es un secreto horrible, y pesa tanto guardarlo… —Yo… tengo una tarea que hacer. Una tarea que tiene que ver con las Nujiezu.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta incorporándose del todo en la cama. Ahora está tensa, justo lo que el médico dijo que no debía estar.

—Es complicado… y peligroso. Y seguramente sea desagradable también. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—¿Tiene que ver con Shampoo? —me mira con esos ojos suyos esmeralda, y por un momento parece que estamos conectados, que no puede apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Sí.

—Entonces, deberías prepararte lo mejor posible —ella tiene toda la convicción que a mí me falta. Definitivamente, la operación la ha cambiado.

—No sé cómo.

—Supongo que con ese libro que llevas hojeando casi una semana —lo señala, y una idea salta a la vida en mi mente. Busco al final del libro la última receta. La 953 es la última. Leo rápidamente las últimas tres. Ninguna me vale.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo. Di un número del cero al novecientos cincuenta.

Al principio no sabe qué decir. Pero entonces, con la mirada perdida y la voz lejana, me da un número y una explicación.

—El 817. Después de todo, para mí es el número de las segundas oportunidades.

Sonrío, y busco la receta correspondiente. Y al leerla, sonrío aún más, aunque no puedo decir que sea por alegría.

He encontrado lo que buscaba.

* * *

N.A.: Refiero a todo el que lea esto y no entienda lo del 817 al segundo capítulo. Y por cierto, próximo capítulo, el desenlace.


	31. Chapter 31

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados  
**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio.

* * *

**Viejos recuerdos (IV)**

—Más vale que te pongas en paz con Sylphé, airen, aunque me temo que Sylphé no tiene ganas de escucharte.

—Será mejor que seas tú la que empiece a orar a Sylphé —con una mano temblorosa pero fuerte, agarró el mango de la espada y cerró los ojos.

—Si haces eso, te desangraras hasta la muerte, airen —no había preocupación en el tono de Shampoo, tan sólo uno de constatación de lo obvio.

Con lentitud, casi con despreocupación, sacó la espada de su costado. En el mismo instante en que estuvo fuera del todo, se apretó la herida con su mano libre. Mientras Shampoo hacía un sonido de apreciación, sacó de entre sus ropas un cubo con agua.

—¡Atrás, Ranma! —gritó —No te acerques más.

—Pero…

—No pretenderás usar mi maldición, ¿verdad? —intervino Shampoo con un tono falsamente dulce —Esa es una muy mala estrategia si quieres ganar.

—No, no voy a convertirte en gata —respondió con una dolorosa sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento, apartó la mano de su herida, y dejó que algo de sangre cayera en el cubo, mezclándose con el agua.

—Aquí acaba todo.

Con dolorosa rapidez, ganó la espalda de Shampoo. Recogió su pelo. Sacó un champú y un peine. Limpió el pelo lavanda de Shampoo y masajeó con maestría su cráneo. Y finalmente, lo deslavó con el agua mezclada con su sangre.

Cuando iba a secarle el pelo, sin embargo, recibió una patada en el estómago, y algo de sangre salió de su costado como si fuera una manguera. Salió despedido unos metros, durante los cuales volvió a apretar la herida con una mano, hasta que rodó por la hierba del patio hasta detenerse.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó histérica Shampoo. El toque de locura había desaparecido, dejando paso a uno de rabia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su pelo se había tornado en un violeta carmesí, y su rabia se multiplicó —¿¡Pero qué demonios has hecho!

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo color? —preguntó con dificultad. Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla difícil de superar —Es para que recuerdes siempre lo que has hecho.

—¡Dime que le has hecho a mi cabeza! ¿Qué es esta presión en mi pecho? ¿Qué me está pasando? —gritó, y empezó a correr hacia él con ansias asesinas.

Sin embargo, Ranma le asestó una patada voladora por el lateral que no pudo prever, y quedó tendida en el suelo, convulsionándose entre el llanto y las arcadas.

—Tan sólo te he dado perspectiva sobre lo que has hecho estos años. He destruido todas las barreras mentales que te habías autoimpuesto. Ya no serás más ni un robot, ni una loca. Tendrás que hacer frente a todo lo que has hecho.

—¡Te odio!

—Yo también me odiaría.

Se levantó lentamente, y al instante tuvo a Ranma sujetándole de pie. Sonrío con gratitud. Él le miró con una mezcla de enfado y admiración.

—Sabría que funcionaría, ya está —la mirada pasó a ser una de enfado casi absoluto —. ¡Va, déjame! Lo sabía y punto.

Giró para observar a la caída Nujiezu un momento más.

—No quería pensar que había perdido hasta el último ápice de bondad. Todavía tenía que haber algo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ranma llevándoselo al baño.

—Un médico no me vendría mal…

—¡Ya lo sé! —respondió su amigo indignado —No me refería a eso.

—Pues ahora me dejas un teléfono y llamo —respondió sacando un papelito de entre su túnica. Había un móvil escrito.

Tan sólo la familia podía curar ciertas heridas.

* * *

N.A.: Y eso es todo sobre este arco argumental. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser el último o sea la última vez que oigamos de Shampoo. Aún está viva, así que aún puede recaer en sus viejas aficiones. O puede cambiar totalmente. La verdad es que no hay nada pensado.


	32. Chapter 32

**una Vida en Momentos Cogelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 21 años y 7 meses.

* * *

**Problemas de amigos (II)**

No puedo evitar fijarme en el riachuelo de luz anaranjada que se cuela en el restaurante a través de la puerta principal.

Al fin, el último cliente de la tarde ha sido servido (un okonomiyaki del mar), y puedo sentarme a comer algo. Teniendo en cuenta que no he podido comer por la actividad de la tarde, voy a necesitar uno de los grandes.

—¡Ukyô —llamo hacia la barra —, qué tal si me haces uno de esos especiales de la casa? ¡Estoy hambriento!

—Claro que sí —responde, y sonría de una manera que me recuerda al símbolo del yen.

De hecho, tengo razones para pensar que sonríe así a propósito. Últimamente no parece pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dinero. En cuanto termina de desatunar, abre el restaurante y se atrinchera detrás de la plancha. No deja de cocinar ni para comer ni para hacer un descanso. Incluso ha usado todos los favores que le debía Ranma para que promocione el restaurante por las calles circundantes en su forma de chica.

Se ha convertido en una empresaria que no se detiene ante nada. Ni siquiera ante su propia salud.

—¡Mousse —me susurra de repente al oído Konatsu —, necesito su ayuda!

—¡Marchando un especial de la casa! —el okonomiyaki aterriza perfectamente sobre mi plato, y mando un agradecimiento de vuelta (el dinero ya saldrá del sueldo).

—¿Qué necesitas, Konatsu?

—Tenemos que sacar a Ukyô de esta espiral de trabajo —responde el kunoichi apesumbrado —. ¡Se está matando!

No puedo más que asentir mientras engullo el okonomiyaki. Todavía no me puedo preocupar demasiado, porque a pesar del comportamiento de la chef, su cocina sigue siendo fantástica. Aún así...

—¿Qué tienes planeado, Konatsu?

—Bueno... Aprendí unas técnicas cuando vivía con mis hermanastras...

—¡Guau! ¿No crees que eso puede ser ir un poco lejos?

Konatsu se pone rojo como un tomate y hace gestos de negativa. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que le estoy tomando el pelo.

—¡No! Me refiero a unos masajes y uans técnicas de relajación —se explica cuando la vergüenza le deja hablar.

Ponderó la idea unos momentos. Aunque seguramente liberarse de la tensión no le vendría mal, dudo mucho que vaya a permitir que sea Konatsu quién le dé esos masajes. A lo mejor algo que pueda hacerlo a su propio ritmo. Algo que le aleje de la atmósfera de Nerima. Algo... como unos baños termales.

—¿Qué tal unos baños termales? Algo que se pueda tomar con calma, que le permita relajarse, que le limpie.

—¡Es una gran idea! —afirma Konatsu, al parecer de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, tenemos un plan. Tú ve a reservar un... —me paro a pensar. Que el kunoichi travestido haga una buena compra es casi tan probable como Ranma besando a Kuno. Lo mejor será qué yo mismo me encargue de la parte económica del asunto —Pensándolo mejor, yo me encargo de la reserva y luego ya los dos la convencemos de que la use, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —responde con entusiasmo.

Ahora lo único que falta es que Ukyô permita que la ayudemos. Y la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de que eso vaya a ser así.

* * *

N.A.: Después de un tiempo, vuelvo a poner unos cuantos capítulos de esta historia. Sinceramente, después del miniarco argumental no sabía muy bien como continuar. ¡Así que decidí empezar otro, y este es el principio! Sin embargo, aún quería decir un par de cosillas sobre el ataque de Shampoo, así hay unos capítulillos más sobre eso. Después, una mezcla menos uniforme de capítulos del arco (o arcos!) y capítulos sueltos.


	33. Chapter 33

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio (y unos días).

* * *

**Viejos recuerdos (V)**

—¡Como sigas ahuecando la almohada con tanta fuerza, se va a quedar vacía!

Akane dejó por fin la almohada en su espalda y, tras casi abrirse la herida otra vez del esfuerzo de mantenerse derecho, se tumbó, relajado, y una sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

—De hecho —continuó aún más sonriente sin poder evitar que su mirada se detuviese en la hinchada barriga de su amiga —, ¿no deberías estar descansando en algún sitio?

—Precisamente, más te vale ir ahuecando de esa cama para que este globo hinchado que tengo de mujer pueda meterse hasta que dé a luz.

No le extrañó ni lo más mínimo que Akane agarrase una de las sillas que había alrededor de la cama en la que descansaba y procediese a usarla para lanzar a su marido por la ventana, silla incluida.

—En serio, cualquiera diría que después de cuatro meses así habría aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada —se quejó masajeándose las sienes y girándose hacia él.

—Por otro lado —contraatacó —, se supone que tú ya sabías que ese tipo de esfuerzos, sobre todo estas últimas semanas, estaban totalmente prohibidos.

—¡Vamos, Mousse! —exclamó sentándose con dificultad en una de las sillas restantes —Ese estúpido de Ranma se lo merecía.

—¡Tu propio marido!

—¡Sí, el estúpido de mi marido!

—¿Se lo tendré que decir a Tôfû? —amenazó.

Aquello consiguió el efecto deseado. Akane se removió en su asiento incómoda, incluso temblando un tanto.

—No quiero más charlas de esas —meneó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo —. No hace más que repetir una y otra y otra vez lo mismo: que si tener un hijo conlleva esto, que si ser madre conlleva lo otro.

—Hablando de eso, ¿habéis pensado ya qué nombre le vais a poner? —inquirió sacando a Akane de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo hemos pensado, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo —respondió entonces Ranma, que apareció por la ventana, silla en mano. Colocó la silla junta a la de su mujer y se sentó del revés, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su otra mitad.

—Y hablando de cosas habladas pero no decididas —pudo notar la sonrisa mal escondida en la voz de Ranma, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un hondo suspiro —, ¿va a venir Kaiko a verte?

—Puede ser —respondió simplemente.

—¿Puede ser? —repitió Ranma desconcertado —Pensé que te gustaría que viniese. Al fin y al cabo, ahora tienes una cicatriz de esas que impresionan al enseñarla.

—¡No le voy a enseñar nada a nadie! —exclamó.

—¡Vamos hombre! —Ranma se levantó y le puso un brazo en torno al cuello de modo conciliador —¡Tampoco es como que fueras a bajarte los pantalones frente a-

El golpe combinado entre Akane y él consiguió dejar a Ranma grogui el tiempo suficiente como para que la futura madre de su retoño le mandara, una vez más, a la calle por la ventana con la silla justo detrás.

—En serio que no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza a veces —se disculpó Akane.

—Creo que lleva demasiado tiempo peleándose con Happôsai —respondió apartando el tema con un gesto.

—En todo caso, hay algo que queríamos hablar contigo, Mousse —continuó Akane, tomando una disposición mucho más seria —. Bueno, lo que hiciste hace unos días... Esa espada...

—Tienes razón —se adelantó bajando la vista —. Os pido, a ti y a Ranma, mil perdones. Por mi culpa vuestras vidas corrieron un peligro innecesario.

—¡No, tonto! —exclamó Akane indignada —Salvaste mi vida y la de mi hija-

—¡Hijo! —se oyó la voz de Ranma apuntillar desde la calle.

—¡O hijo! —añadió a regañadientes Akane, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así —Por eso, Ranma y yo habíamos pensado que, tal vez, quisieses ser el padrino del próximo Tendô-

—¡O Saot...! No he dicho nada, cariño —se corrigió Ranma entrando, una vez más, por la ventana silla en mano.

—Eso. Bueno, ¿qué dices Mousse?

No dijo nada. De alguna manera, sus amigos le estaban pidiendo ser el padrino de su futura descendencia, y sinceramente no sabía por qué. Después de todos los problemas que les había causado, que estuvieran dispuestos a algo así. Se sintió tan feliz que, finalmente, permitió que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—Gracias —fue lo único que consiguió articular una y otra vez. Hasta que la risa de Ranma, tan abierta como siempre, consiguió que el también riese, olvidando sin dificultad todo lo malo que había pasado.

* * *

N.A.: Otra consecuencia más del ataque de Shampoo, aunque esta es mucho más agradable. Porque a veces hay simples acciones que cambian el rumbo de una vida, esa vida siempre se sentirá agradecida (o resentida).


	34. Chapter 34

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

A los 19 años y 5 meses.

* * *

**La protección**

Hubiera sido un día estupendo.

La escapada que empezaba a convertirse en tradición había salido aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

No había habido problemas al salir de la aldea. Ol—hun... Desde aquel día, había entendido la importancia del silencio alrededor de Shampoo. La comida había sido deliciosa, un verdadero banquete preparado con amor y esmero. El propio bosque parecía haberse engalanado especialmente para que este día fuera perfecto.

Lo único que no había acompañado del todo había sido el tiempo. Por descontado, él siempre llevaba un paraguas para dos entre sus armas ocultas. Sin embargo, no había estado exactamente vestido cuando la tormenta empezó.

Shampoo y él habían estado tumbados, cubiertos sólo por la mantel que había servido para tener un sitio donde dejar la comida, cuando la tromba inicial los empapó. Tan repentino fue, que incluso necesitaron un momento para darse cuenta de que se habían transformado. Gato y pato, tuvieron que luchar para escapar de la trampa en la que se había convertido el mantel, sólo para descubrir como el agua y el viento se llevaban sus ropas, y con ellas, su posibilidad de recuperar su forma humana.

No necesitaron palabras para ponerse de acuerdo. Intentar volver a casa bajo una tormenta así era un suicidio. No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que la tormenta no hacía sino aumentar más y más en intensidad. Pronto, acurrucándose contra el tronco del árbol que les había visto yacer juntos, decidieron esperar a que la infernal tormenta pasase.

Pero incluso aunque esperaron más y más tiempo, la tormenta no parecía pasar, al parecer contenta con quedarse justo encima suyo haciendo todo lo posible por arruinarles algo más que el día. Shampoo, en su forma de gato, no poseía un pelaje muy tupido, y empezó a temblar con violencia.

Estaba desesperado. Le dolía enormemente ver a su mujer así, por lo que hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo encontrar en su interior y, desoyendo los maullidos de angustía de Shampoo sobre el rugido de la lluvía golpeándolo todo, se lanzó al aire. El vendaval lo empujaba de lado a lado y le obligaba a agitar sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, y la lluvía le golpeaba como si se trataran de agujas heladas.

Aún así, consiguió juntar ramas y hojas hasta que no pudo cargar más. Por desgracia, una ráfaga de viento más violenta que cualquiera de las que había tenido que soportar le arrebató una rama, que se lió con sus gafas y terminó por lanzárselas de la cara. Incapaz totalmente de ver a dónde se dirigía, hizó un picado, y rezó.

Ni siquiera aterrizó, chocando más bien contra el suelo y rodando después por el barro sin ninguna elegancia. Pero, milagrosamente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír los maullidos de Shampoo. Guiado por ellos, regresó junto con su mujer.

Echando mano de los instintos de su forma maldita, rápidamente creó una especie de nido alrededor de Shampoo, que se acurrucó agradecida en el cobijo. Sin embargo, la lluvia, aún tan fuerte como al principio, decidió girar hasta hacer inutil el resguardo del árbol. Shampoo rápidamente empezó a colarse, y los temblores volvieron aún con más violencia.

De nuevo a la desesperada, cubrió a Shampoo con su cuerpo y sus alas. Sus plumas de pato, impermeables, la protegerían. Por supuesto, al extender las alas, provocaría que su sangre se enfriara más rápido, arriesgándose a una hipotermia que, sinceramente, no sabía como evitar.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad así, y tras luchar contra su cansancio, frío y sueño, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, tan sólo registró la falta de lluvia.

Efectivamente, ni llovía, ni hacía frío, ni le azotaba el viento. Todo volvía a ser calma y calor, y si no se equivocaba, la luz difusa que descansaba justo fuera de su campo de visión era el sol de la mañana.

Se fue a erguir, pero un par de manos arrugadas le agarraron de las alas y le mantuvieron tumbado.

—Deberías descansar un poco, yerno —oyó la voz de Cologne viniendo del borrón al que se unían las manos arrugadas —. Nunca había tratado a un pato de hipotermia, así que no quiero transformarte de vuelta hasta que estés recuperado.

Asintió como pudo con su largo cuello y pequeña cabeza, pero trató igualmente de palpar sus alrededores, en busca de su mujer.

—Mi bisnieta está bien —dijo Cologne sintiendo su necesidad —, y es gracias a ti.

A Cologne le traicionó su voz, que le dejó entrever lo preocupada que aún estaba.

—Mousse, has hecho mucho por mi bisnieta, y esta última muestra de sacrificio no hace más que probar eso —dijo con un tono sorprendentemente maternal —. Tengo que confesar que, cuando os casé, lo hice principalmente para salvar el honor de mi bisnieta...

Una revelación que no le sorprendió en absoluto. Siempre había sido consciente de eso.

—...pero ahora, tras todo lo que habéis pasado, tras todo lo que ha cambiado Shampoo... Me alegra haber tomado esa decisión.

Eso, sin embargo, sí que era inesperado.

—Gracias, Mousse. Te has agenciado una bisabuela política de cuidado, ¡te aviso!

Bueno, podía vivir con una bisabuela política.

* * *

N.A.: He invertido seriamente más de una hora en saber cómo se tendría que referir Cologne a sí misma en esas última líneas al hablar con Mousse. Y resulta que no he encontrado un nombre claro para "la bisabuela de mi mujer". Así que he usado "bisabuela política", que parece ser lo más correcto. Aún estoy tentado de poner "bisasuegra", que es lo que puse de primeras...

En fin, solo unos capítulos más para terminar del todo con este arco argumental.


	35. Chapter 35

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio (y unos días).

* * *

**Viejos recuerdos (VI)**

Mousse se puso derecho bajo la atenta mirada del doctor Tôfû.

No tuvo ningún problema al poner los pies descalzos en el suelo. Como mucho, el frío que le recorrió la espalda. Por supuesto, el quiropráctico no se conformaría con tan poco.

—A ver, ahora intenta hacer unos giros de cadera —le ordenó.

Hizo los giros y, aunque sintió una ligera punzada de dolor, como un pinchazo profundo e insistente, no permitió que su gesto cambiase lo más mínimo.

—Estoy bien, doctor —intentó convencer a Tôfû con tono suplicante —. Lo único que me falta para poder estar del todo bien es poder dejar la clínica. De verdad.

El médico le dedicó una mirada llena de sospecha.

—Parece que, efectivamente, estás recuperado del todo —sabía que aún faltaba algo —, pero, como no estoy seguro de que estés siendo sincero sobre si te duele o no, voy a mantenerte aquí otro par de días como mínimo.

—¡Pero, ya estoy bien, no puede seguir dejándome aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Tengo... compromisos que me requieren cuánto antes!

—¿Por "compromisos" te refieres a esa chica rubia que vino ayer?

Maldito doctor y maldita sonrisilla paternal. No se le escapaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba en su clínica.

—Y... ¡entrenamiento! ¡Y las clases! ¡Y más cosas! —se apresuró a añadir.

—Bueno, para acelerar tu vuelta a tus... cosas —y el énfasis en esa palabra lo sonrojó —, voy a dejar que camines por la clínica. Con cuidado y sin forzarte, eso sí.

Por un momento pensó en presionar algo más para conseguir su liberación, pero pronto recapacitó. El doctor Tôfû no iba a permitirle de ninguna manera intentar acortar su estancia allí. Era un doctor demasiado bueno como para permitir eso.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin —. Pero ni un día más.

El quiropráctico rió con fuerza, y Mousse terminó uniéndosele. Después de murmurar algo sobre jóvenes cabezotas, se despidió de él con intención de visitar al resto de sus pacientes.

Ya solo, la ventana atrajo toda su atención. El callado murmullo de la lluvia golpeando el cristal le atrapó, y se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido durante su pelea. Si hubiera cometido un fallo al ejecutar el Xifa Xiang Gao y se hubiera empapado... No quería ni imaginar lo que esa espada le hubiera hecho a su forma de pato.

—Bueno, si no es mi yerno en camisón —se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Cologne sacudiendo el agua de su paraguas —. La verdad, creo que el cambio de túnica a camisón no te favorece en nada.

—Yo nunca te dije nada de tu estrambótica manía de vestirte con trapos aunque todo el mundo sabe que a las momias siempre os han quedado mejor las vendas —respondió.

—Debería darte un bastonazo por eso —le amenazó la anciana meneando el bastón —, pero no quiero alargar aún más el trabajo de ese esforzado doctor.

—Sí, claro...

—¡Será mejor que no me tientes más!

Los dos se callaron, pero de forma sonriente. Aprovechó para fijarse bien en Cologne. Parecía más cansada de lo que nunca la había visto. Tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus grandes ojos, juraría que le habían salido nuevas arrugas bajo las viejas arrugas, e incluso su lenguaje corporal delataba el cansancio que no mostraba en su voz.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó serio.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —contestó la anciana Nujiezu igual de seria —. Lo que hiciste lo ha complicado todo. Hubiera sido más sencillo si...

—Tal vez —evitó que Cologne tuviera que acabar esa pensamiento —. Pero pienso que fue lo mejor.

—Seguramente sí, pero tanto ella como sus padres y el resto de su familia más cercana tienen ahora un largo camino que recorrer.

—Cologne...

—Yo me mantendré al margen por ahora —continuó sin hacerle caso —. Supongo que pasaran unos años hasta que pueda estar junto a ella sin problemas.

—No te estarás culpando por lo que ha pasado, ¿no? —cuando dejó de mirarle, obtuvo toda la respuesta que necesitaba —No te puedes culpar por lo que hizo Shampoo. Ella fue perdiendo el contacto con la realidad poco a poco. Nadie hubiera podido darse cuenta. Si hay alguien que tiene algo de culpa, eso sería yo. Intentando protegerla tan sólo alimenté su falsa realidad.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte, yerno, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira —era su turno para estar callado y mirar hacia otro lado —. Tú intentaste protegerla y ayudarla como bien sabías. Le salvaste la vida. Y yo no pude darte ni un consejo sobre cómo ayudarla. Tanto tiempo siendo su entrenadora, y no tenía nada que decirte de valor. Aún hoy es vergonzoso...

Hubiera respondido, pero sabía que Cologne no le permitiría decir nada. Así que tan sólo caminó hasta ella y le puso una mano en su diminuto hombro.

—Me salvaste la vida más de una vez, sobre todo en los primeros meses. Salvándome la salvaste a ella y le diste, creo yo, algunos de los mejores meses de su vida. Por lo menos, fueron los mejores de la mía.

No sabía si esas palabras le servirían de algo a la Matriarca, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlas.

—Aún me duele el hecho de que te necesitara como intermediaría entre ella y yo —confesó la mujer sin fuerzas —, pero supongo que ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad.

—¡Eso está mejor!

Entonces, ella hizo algo que nunca le había visto hacer: se equilibró sobre su bastón en toda su altura y le dio un abrazo. Muy sorprendido, devolvió el abrazo con cuidado y respeto.

—Verdaderamente te has convertido en una preciosa adición a nuestra familia.

Y con eso, antes si quiera de que pudiera decir nada en agradecimiento, Cologne se marchó, encaramada a su bastón, por donde había venido, dejándole con las ganas de pasar más tiempo con la que había pasado de ser su bisabuela política a su bisabuela.

* * *

N.A.: Casi acabado este arco argumental. Sólo queda un (previsible) capítulo. Ahora bien, éste era el último que tenía escrito, y como aún estoy de exámenes, no creo que el próximo llegue justo la semana que viene. Como mínimo hasta dentro de dos semanas no lo subiré (cuando vuelva a tener Internet). Ojalá les haya gustado hasta ahora.


	36. Chapter 36

**__una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y medio y unos días.

* * *

**Viejos recuerdos (VII)**

Odiaba aquella luz eléctrica y fría. Su blancura inocua le traía malos recuerdos. Momentos de espera, indecisión y duda.

Mousse prefirió apagar la luz y quedarse a oscuras. Además, era mejor así. Si aquella mañana al doctor Tôfû le había dado por despertarse pronto, podría pillarle con la luz dada. No; lo mejor era estirar las piernas y levantarse de la cama sin que el doctor lo supiese. Ese loco quiropráctico era capaz de tenerle una semana más en cama si trataba de andar antes de que se lo permitiese. Por otro lado, sí que sentía algo de dolor. No al andar, pero girarse ya era otra cuestión. Tenía la impresión de que arrastraría, al menos una molestia, toda la vida.

Aún así, apartó la sábanas y salió de la cama, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo. Una penetrante punzada de dolor le impuso su límite. Entonces, empezó a andar por la habitación con mucho cuidado, en parte para no darse con la cama, en parte para no hacer ruido y que le descubriese el doctor.

Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando oyó que tocaban en la puerta.

–¿Mousse? ¿Estás despierto? –le llegó la voz del doctor con suavidad.

–Sí, sí –respondió de nuevo en la cama.

Encendió la luz y el doctor abrió la puerta.

No entró solo.

–¡Kaiko!

–¡Mousse! –antes de que pudiera decir nada, se encontró con la chica abrazándole con fuerza. Casi inmediatamente, la herida le empezó a doler y los pulmones empezaron a clamar por el aire que no llegaba.

–Me suele gustar... respirar –consiguió murmurar.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la chica.

–No, si no es que estuviera mal, pero vamos, que el azul para la cara nunca me ha ido mucho –comentó con una sonrisa.

–¡No seas ganso!

–¡Eso me lo dicen mucho!

–Bueno, os dejo que habléis de vuestras cosas –Tôfû había subido las persianas y abierto las ventanas, y tenía una expresión de lo más exasperante pintada en la cara.

–Eso, y así me hace el examen mañana –aventuró Mousse.

–De acuerdo –aceptó de buen grado el doctor –. Señorita Kaiko.

Y cerró tras él.

–¿Señorita Kaiko? –repitió la rubia extrañada –Creo que nunca me habían llamado así.

–El doctor Tôfû está chapado a la antigua –trató de explicar Mousse. Tan sólo consiguió una mirada aún más extrañada de Kaiko. Decidió cambiar de tema –. Pero bueno, ¿qué haces por aquí?

–¿Cómo que qué hago por aquí? –repitió indignada –¡He venido a verte y a estar contigo! ¡Eso es lo que hago por aquí!

–Bueno, mujer, no te pongas así –trató de defenderse.

–Ya te he dicho que tenemos que hablar sobre esa manía tuya de menospreciarte todo el rato –continuó ella.

–Bah, no sé si merecerá la pena –dijo a propósito sin poder aguantarse la risa.

–Me pregunto si la gracia esta tuya te viene de nacimiento o la robaste en alguna feria –dijo Kaiko con tono seco, pero abrazando a Mousse.

–Curiosamente –respondió cambiando a un tono mucho más serio –, empecé con ello cuando vine aquí, a Japón, y empecé a trabajar con Ukyô.

Kaiko se acurrucó contra su pecho, y en un momento, le dio un beso con el que se sintió inundado de amor y comprensión.

–Sabes que, cuando quieras, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras de aquello de China.

Él hizo caso omiso del dolor del costado y se abrazó fuerte a Kaiko.

–En China –susurró al oído de su ángel rubio –, antes de que te conociese, tuve una relación, un sueño hecho realidad. Pero el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, y ésta me siguió. Siempre en mi mente, en mis sueños, en mis recuerdos. Hasta que hace unos días, cuando vine a visitar a Ranma y Akane, la pesadilla, por fin, me alcanzó.

Retiró un poco las sábanas y le mostró, tratando de deshacer lo mínimo el vendaje, la herida que había dejado la espada al entrar en su costado.

–Esto es la marca que me ha dejado mi pasado –finalizó.

No hubiera necesitado las gafas para ver la expresión de horror de Kaiko. Lentamente, como temiendo que pudiera romperse, ella alargó una mano temblorosa hasta la herida cosida. Tenía que reconocer que para alguien como Kaiko, a lo mejor era demasiado desagradable, pero tenía que continuar hasta el final de una sola vez.

–Mousse... esto...

–Espera, déjame acabar –cogió su mano y se la llevó de nuevo hasta la herida –. Soy un artista marcial, Kaiko. Incluso si quiero y espero que algo así no me volverá a pasar, me temo que las peleas me seguirán toda mi vida. Además, soy el heredero de la escuela de las Armas Ocultas. De alguna manera, algún día, tendré que pasar ese legado a mi propio heredero. Por eso, seguro que esta no será la última vez que sea herido. Ésta es la carga que llevo conmigo, la carga que tendrá que soportar también quién quiera estar conmigo.

Soltó la mano de Kaiko, y ésta la retiró lentamente. Se echó las sábanas de nuevo y tuvo que mirar hacia la ventana.

–Entenderé perfectamente que ahora quieras un tiempo para pensar, ya que esto no es algo fácil de digerir.

–¿Qué tiempo ni qué leches? –se giró sorprendido. En el rostro de Kaiko había miedo y algo de vergüenza, pero por encima de todo ello una enorme sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos esmeralda –¡Ya estoy demasiado colada por ti como para echarme ahora atrás por unos golpes y unas cicatrices! Además, ¿quién dijo que sería fácil?

–Pero... –intentó explicarse.

–Nada, nada. Ya sé que me vas a decir que no me lo tome a risa, que es una cosa seria. Pero esta decisión que me das ahora yo ya la tomé hace meses. Te quiero, Mousse, y esto no lo cambia. Es tan simple como eso.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la frente.

–Tendré que volver, hablar con mis padres –continuó ella –. En cuanto estés recuperado, ven a mi casa, por favor. Al fin y al cabo, la presentación oficial ante mi familia ha de ser cuánto antes.

–¿Por qué? –se extrañó él. Al fin y al cabo, había pensado que, si todo salía bien, tendría unas semanas de... cariños y cuidados hasta que se recuperara del todo.

–Tú no conoces a mi familia –respondió ella.

Y sin razón aparente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

N.A.: Y una vez más, retraso descomunal. Soy terrible en eso de la perseverancia. Hay una razón por la que he tardado tanto en seguir con esta historia, pero creo que no le interesa a nadie, xD. En fin, creo que podré hacer unos cuantos más antes de Navidad, así que al menos está eso. Y sí, este capítulo deja entrever parte de lo que se avecina. ¡Nos vemos!


	37. Chapter 37

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurrirá a los 21 años y 4 meses.

* * *

**Pato a la japonesa**

–Siempre es lo mismo. ¡Ni tú ni el tío Genma pensáis lo que vais a hacer!

–Ni tampoco lo que dicen, ya que estás.

–¡Utchan! ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Es lo que hay, Ranchan.

–¡Ves! Hasta Ukyô me da la razón. No piensas en las consecuencias.

–Tú tampoco parece que pienses en las consecuencias cuando cocinas, Akane.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?

Mousse siguió con su okonomiyaki, deseando con todas sus fuerzas pasar desapercibido. Ver discutir a Ranma y Akane era un espectáculo que se disfrutaba sólo desde una distancia prudencial, y no en la misma mesa que ellos como estaba él.

Tampoco importaba mucho de que lado pudiera estar él. Él era una invitado en su casa. Fuera cuál fuera su opinión, por respeto a los que le estaban dando alojamiento, debía guardársela...

No, la verdadera razón por la que no decía nada era que no tenía dónde ir. Si por alguna razón decidían que ya no querían seguir teniéndole en casa, no podría hacer nada. Y él podía sobrevivir perdido en la gran tierra que era China pero, ¿podría sobrevivir en el mar de papeleo, asfalto y cristal que era Tokio? Lo dudaba enormemente.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada al oír la risa potente y clara de Ukyô. Akane debía haber dejado caer algún hecho avergonzante a Ranma, pues lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez como un pez fuera del agua. Pero, pronto volvió a mirar de reojo a la chef de Osaka.

Él... la respetaba profundamente, precisamente porque no sólo podía sobrevivir en aquella jungla, sino porque parecía ser su entorno natural. Con dieciséis años ya fue capaz de abrir el mismo negocio que seguía regentando, ir a clase y perseguir a Ranma (Sylphé sabrá por qué). Ahora, en vez de la secundaria, lo que se estaba sacando era una carrera universitaria a distancia. Y aún tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a la pareja. ¡Estaba seguro de que no la detendría nada, ni siquiera un incendio del Utchan¡s o un terremoto! Daba que pensar.

–Si al menos hubieras aprendido algo del idioma antes de ir para allá –Akane no sólo seguía con la discusión, sino que parecía mucho más confiada desde que había dejado a Ranma sin habla –. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, ninguno de los dos pensastéis que lo necesitaríais.

–Aprender idiomas nunca ha mejorado las artes marciales de nadie –respondió Ranma sonando sorprendentemente como su padre.

–Ahora tienes esa maldición por no saber chino, cariño –contraatacó Ukyô.

–¡Argh! ¿Tú también? –se preguntó Ranma exasperado. Miró para un lado y para el otro, y entonces centró su mirada en Mousse –¿Tú también vas a decirme que debería haber aprendido chino?

Al instante notó las mirada de Akane y Ukyô clavadas en él, y dejó el okonomiyaki de vuelta en el plato. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era no opinar o decir algo lo más ambiguo posible. Extrañamente, miró hacia Ukyô, que esperaba divertida su respuesta. Y entonces, se fijó en uno de las ofertas del día que habia colgadas en la pared tras la cocinera.

–Watashi wa nipon ahiru desu –dijo forzando una pronunciación incorrecta y un ritmo también erróneo.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron los tres al unísono.

–Pues que... con sólo un poco de japonés, Shampoo ya era capaz de comunicarse. A lo mejor con un poco de chino, hubieras tenido más suerte... Creo yo.

Los tres se rieron un buen rato mientras Mousse les miraba neutral.

–¡Ves! Ya son tres contra uno, no puedes negar lo evidente –retomó Akane.

–Na, en todo caso es dos contra uno. Tu opinión no cuenta –contravino Ranma.

Más tarde, cuando ya se preparaban para volver al dojo, Ukyô le pidió que se acercara a la barra con ella.

–¿Quieres trabajar aquí? –le preguntó directamente la dueña.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

–Pues trabajar con las manos, cogiendo pedidos, repartiéndolos, limpiando mesas... Lo que hacías en el Cat Café, vamos –explicó Ukyô.

–Ya sé cómo –dijo por encima de las risas de Ukyô –. Lo que me quedaba por preguntar era por qué. Y además, no se supone que tienes al ninja, ¿Konatsu era?, trabajando contigo.

–Precisamente, Konatsu está de viaje por no sé qué cosas tiene que hacer por ser el kunoichi. Necesito una mano o dos para mantener el ritmo.

–Eso no responde verdaderamente al por qué –insistió.

–Cierto. Me gustó eso del "pato a la japonesa". Creo que necesitas hacer más bromas, desarrollar ese sentido del humor tuyo.

Estaba extrañado. Incluso levantó una ceja. Pero, andaba buscando un trabajo y, puestos a elegir, prefería trabajar con Ukyô.

–De acuerdo. Acepto –asintió finalmente.

–Creo que va a ser divertido –sonrió Ukyô.

* * *

N.A.: Una vez más, un retraso de los que dan miedo. Pero, gracias a Adrian G por su review, que me hizo darme cuenta de que debia continuar subiendo esta historia, ya que si hay al menos una persona a la que le ayuda, entonces merece la pena.

Por tanto, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	38. Chapter 38

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 19 años y 6 meses.

* * *

**Aspiraciones**

Supuso que sería un día más, un día normal en la aldea. Pero se equivocó.

Aquella mañana habló con Cologne, que le informó de que, tras el consejo al que debía acudir, iría a comer con su bisnieta y con él. Aquello fue una buena noticia, pues hacia algunos días que Shampoo insistía en que fueran a ver a su bisabuela. Así que, con una sonrisa en la cara y, aún, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos en su camino a través de la aldea, volvió a su casa.

Allí, enfrascada en no sabía qué papeles, trabajaba incansable Shampoo. Frunció un poco el ceño. Su mujer llevaba ya semanas con esos papeles, y podía sentir la frustración viniendo de ella como olas en el mar.

–Shampoo, mi amor, acabo de encontrarme con Cologne. Me ha dicho que la esperemos hoy a comer –le informó dejando las bolsas que llevaba con la comida del mes en el fregadero.

–¡Aiyaa, eso es fabuloso! –exclamó ella, levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

Y otra vez, pensó, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

El resto de la mañana pasó mientras se dedicaba a ordenar la comida y preparaba el almuerzo que compartirían después con Cologne.

–Creo que ya está aquí –le informó su mujer cuando acababa de pasar la media mañana. No le sorprendió entonces los golpes de un bastón contra la puerta principal. Lo que sí le sorprendía, sin embargo, era lo que estaba mejorando su mujer, teniendo en cuenta que sólo entrenaba.

–¿Cómo está mi bisnieta favorita? –le llegó la voz de Cologne hasta el comedor. No estaba seguro, pero creía percibir cierta irritación en su voz, algo que su mujer notó mucho mejor y por lo que le preguntó.

–Nada, niña, nada. Mejor cuando estemos comiendo –entonces apareció por fin en la cocina y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que asustaban hasta a las sombras –. Y hablando de comer, ¿qué nos va a preparar esta vez el chef de tu marido?

–¡Es secreto! –se apresuró a tapar los cacharros antes de que la pequeña mujer se acercara lo suficiente.

–Pues entonces espero que no tarde mucho –dijo –. Estoy hambrienta.

* * *

Apenas en cuestión de media hora, la comida había terminado de hacerse, y de comerse también. Lo único que permanecía en la mesa para entonces eran unos vasos pequeños y una botella de un licor de la propia aldea típicamente reservado a las sobremesas largas.

–Bueno, ¿vas a contarnos ahora qué ha pasado en el consejo? –preguntó Shampoo finalmente, habiéndose aguantado durante toda la comida.

–En realidad es una tontería –pero la excusa de Cologne no apaciguó a su bisnieta, así que continuó –. Esta mañana estábamos decidiendo qué vamos a hacer respecto a la gente del Monte Fénix, ahora que vuelven a tener a su rey y el agua para llevarlo a su etapa final de maduración. Yo quería hacer ver al consejo que, cuando vosotros dos estuvisteis allí, demostrasteis lo capaces que somos las Nujiezu, desarmando a su general y ayudando en la derrota de su rey.

–Ran... nosotros no tuvimos que hacer el trabajo más duro –intervino no sin reprocharse mentalmente por su desliz.

–De todas maneras –continuó Cologne –, mi idea era que la aldea apostara por la vía diplomática. Mandando ahora a una emisaria, podríamos asegurarnos, al menos, la no agresión por su parte, que sería básicamente como estamos ahora. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, hasta podríamos conseguir formar un pacto de alianza.

–¿Y qué ha pasado bisabuela? –inquirió Shampoo –Lo que dices tiene sentido, así que no sé...

–Ya, eso pensaba yo. Pero, el consejo ha decidido hacer caso omiso de mi argumentación. Han preferido mantener silencio y no abrir relaciones. También han decido obviar mi voto.

–¡¿Qué? ! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

–No es para ponerse así tampoco –trató de aplacarles Cologne –. El consejo está en su derecho de obviar a cualquiera de sus miembros. Tampoco es tan raro.

–Esto es una represalia, otro ataque –aseveró Shampoo llena de furia –. Saben que no pueden atacarnos a nosotros dos directamente, ya me encargué de eso. Así que ahora, lo hacen a través de ti. Es... Es...

–Tranquila cariño –iba a rodearla con un brazo, pero Shampoo se lo apartó de un manotazo.

–¡No! No voy a permitirlo aunque a tí te dé igual. No lo permitiré.

Y con eso, se fue a la habitación dando un portazo.

Cologne le miró fijamente, claramente esperando una explicación.

–Yo... No sé. Aún es incapaz de aguantar los murmullos, las miradas. Creo que nunca se ha acostumbrado, y le atormenta.

–Con tiempo... –empezó Cologne, pero la cortó.

–Ojalá, pero hay algo más. Creo... Creo que piensa que alcanzando el matriarcado, todo esto acabará.

–Es imposible –susurró Cologne –. Con su situación, con como volvió... No hay manera de que alcance ese estatus.

–Ya lo sé –asintió –. Por eso espero que se le pase, que termine aceptando lo que tenemos.

Pero no lo aceptó.

* * *

N.A.: Y un poco más sobre la vida de Mousse con Shampoo. Porque hasta la caída más grande empieza con un simple tropiezo. Pero, después de la caída, siempre hay un remonte.


	39. Chapter 39

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 39 años.

* * *

**El día en la escuela (III)**

Esto era nuevo.

Atravesó el umbral del edificio sintiendo cierto asombro. No importaba cuantas veces fuera al colegio de sus hijos, siempre se sorprendía ante el tamaño de aquel edificio dedicado por entero a la enseñanza. Comparado a su aldea natal, donde apenas sumaban veinte niños y niñas aprendiendo por curso, esto era descomunal. Era una peculiaridad, pensó, que permeaba a todos los aspectos de la vida japonesa: grandes construcciones donde se apiñaban muchos de ellos. Era, por otro lado, lógico: eran tantos, y su territorio tan limitado.

Pero, dejó esa filosofía suya a un lado y se centró en el motivo de su visita. Recordó de visitas pasadas dónde, en aquel laberinto de pasillos y clases, se encontraba el despacho de la directora, y se dirigió hacia allá a buen ritmo. Mientras caminaba, repasó mentalmente lo que su mujer le había dicho.

–"No seas muy duro con él. Sabes cómo pueden ser de crueles los niños con estas cosas. Tan sólo se ha defendido."

Aún así, eso no era justificación, y tanto él como su hijo debían saberlo. Esto no era Nerima, ni la aldea Nujiezu. Y ese otro niño no era como Ryôga o Ranma. No, este no era el camino.

Finalmente alcanzó el despacho y, renovando su resolución, dio un par de toques en la puerta de brillante madera.

–Adelante –ordenó una voz femenina desde dentro.

Entró y cerró trás de sí. Hizo una ligera reverencia y tomó el asiento al lado de su hijo.

–¿Papá? –se extrañó su hijo. No sabía muy bien si debía mostrarse enfadado o reconfortante con su hijo, pero al ver su expresión de tristeza y remordimiento, la elección se hizo sola.

–Ya estoy aquí, campeón. No te preocupes –y le revolvió un poco el pelo, devolviéndole un poco la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

–Señor...

–Mousse –suplió volviéndose hacia la señora.

Ahora que le veía de cerca, cara a cara, y no en una de esas reuniones a las que había asistido meses atrás, se dio cuenta de que era más joven de lo que parecía. Su atuendo discreto y formal, las gafas amplias y redondas y el moño en el que se había recogido el pelo enmascaraban con sorprendente efectividad el hecho de que ni se le veían arrugas ni canas. Era, supuso, el precio a pagar por ostentar un cargo de tanta importancia a tan temprana edad.

–Sí, señor Mousse –reanudó la mujer con tono, como toda su apariencia, formal –. Le he hecho venir porque su hijo aquí se ha... visto envuelto en otra trifulca.

–¡Yo no la empecé! –interrumpió.

–¡Tenshi! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Aquello silenció al pequeño al instante, y provocó que ambos se mirasen.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Mousse –. ¿Decía?

–Sí. Yo misma, mientras daba un paseo por los terrenos de la escuela, descubrí a su hijo Tenshi peleándose con el alumno Norito. Aunque en realidad, más que pelearse, habría que decir que descubrí a su hijo pegando a su compañero.

Entonces notó que la incredulidad tomaba a la mujer.

–No entiendo como su hijo podía llevar todas esas cosas entre sus ropas. De repente, su hijo empezó a lanzar un montón de cuerdas y cadenas y qué sé yo más al alumno Norito. Lo atrapó y le hizo caer al suelo –entonces perdió la incredulidad y ganó de vuelta la mirada reprobatoria –. En ese momento fue cuando intervine y los separé.

Miró hacia su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de orgullo ante su habilidad.

–No creo que sea algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, señor Mousse.

–No, por supuesto que no –negó con absoluta seriedad.

–Bueno. Aunque esta no ha sido la primera vez que su hijo ha tenido problemas, como el alumno Norito no ha sido herido más que en su orgullo, no mayor castigo de lo que ya ha habido. Sin embargo –alzó la voz al ver que Tenshi se removió en su asiento, y se dirigió a él directamente –, no quiero volver a tenerle aquí nunca más mientras siga en esta escuela, ¿me ha comprendido, jovencito?

Tenshi asintió con fuerza.

–Muy bien, puede volver a clase. Ahora –y entonces se giró hacia Mousse –, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Su hijo se le quedó mirando un momento. Hizó un gesto diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y salió disparado.

–Dígame –dijo cuando su hijo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Bien, voy a ir directamente al meollo de la cuestión –le avisó la directora –. Por lo que tengo entendido, usted proviene de China, ¿verdad?

–Así es –confirmó.

–Entonces, supongo que ya se imaginará lo que pasa –suspiró la mujer.

–Pues la verdad es que no –contravino con curiosidad –. Por favor, explíqueme.

–Usted... ¿no está al tanto de las relaciones entre nuestros dos países? –inquirió la directora con aún más curiosidad que él.

–Es que aunque vengo de China, la aldea donde nací siempre ha estado... muy orgullosa de su independencia de la República Popular –explicó.

–Ah... Bueno, la cuestión, y me resulta extraño tener que explicárselo así, es que nuestros paises no se llevan bien. Nada bien –aseguró la mujer con un tono de verdadero aburrimiento –. A mí, personalmente, me parece una cosa del pasado que no debería afectar a las nuevas generaciones, pero hay muchos que no piensan así, e inculcan en los pequeños una... desconfianza, por no decir otra cosa, hacia los chinos.

–Eso explica...

–Me temo que sí –se adelantó la mujer –. Me temo también que el enemigo al que se enfrentan tanto su hijo como usted no se le puede ganar con golpes... o cadenas. Autocontrol, esa es la clave.

Asintió lentamente, tratando de entender la tarea que tenía por delante. No iba a ser fácil, pero era la excusa perfecta para hablar con Tenshi de lo que significaba realmente aprender artes marciales. Esta tan sólo serviría para reforzar sus enseñanzas.

–Muchas gracias –dijo finalmente, levantándose para marcharse –. Hablaré con mi hijo para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

–De acuerdo –ella se levantó también y le estrechó la mano, recuperando su aura formal –. ¡Ah! Una cosa más.

–¿Sí?

–No más cuerdas y cadenas.

–Eso... puede resultar difícil.

* * *

N.A.: Poco a poco descubrimos una nueva parte de la vida de Mousse. Una parte que no es sino el desafío último de la vida. La vida en familia.


	40. Chapter 40

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 26 años y unos días.

* * *

**How to save a life**

–¡Mousse! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Has hilado fino, ¿no?

Se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba los terrenos de los Tendô y abrazó con cuidado a Ranma. Los dos tenían una sonrisa de lado a lado.

–¡Felicidades! –dijo antes de nada –Y sí, he ajustado más de lo que me gustaría. Pero al final Kaiko se mantuvo firme y me obligó a venir.

–¿No es ella la que está en cama? –rió Ranma.

–Ya te he dicho que se mantuvo firme –respondió simplemente Mousse, intercambiando una mirada con el a punto de ser marido. Los dos se rieron y se abrazaron otra vez.

–Es bueno que estés aquí –dijo Ranma.

–Felicitaciones de Kaiko, por cierto –recordó.

–Bien, bien. Cuando vuelvas para allá, dile que queda pendiente de venir. Con mi familia es imposible que le guardemos su plato, pero algo se podrá arreglar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ukyô estaba allí también, andando como alma en pena cerca del porche. Se disculpó de Ranma, felicitándole una vez más, y se acercó hasta la chef a través un chico y una chica vestidos en kimonos y observados por una anciana pequeña y arrugada como Cologne.

–Ukyô –llamó. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo, y se la llevo a una habitación vacía.

Entraron y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

–Siéntate, por favor –ante su súplica, Ukyô le miró con el rostro más inexpresivo que había visto nunca –. Sólo es una charla –añadió con una sonrisa. Finalmente, ella se sentó en una silla y, milagrosamente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mousse se giró hacia la derecha y, viendo una ventana, se acercó a mirar al exterior. Ukyô se mantuvo en la silla, a su izquierda.

–¿Me pregunto por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Mousse? –habló por fin la chef.

Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. De lo que le quería decir. Se preguntó por un momento si había hecho bien en apartarse así de la celebración.

–Ukyô, tienes que dejar de autocompadecerte –aseveró yendo directamente al grano –. Pasé por lo mismo que tú estás pasando ahora, y sé que no sirve de nada. Tan sólo te hundes más y más.

–Dudo mucho que sepas por lo que estoy pasando, Mousse –su tono traicionó la sonrisa que aún seguía ahí.

–Créeme, lo sé.

–No, no lo sabes.

Ukyô se removió en su asiento. Él dio un paso hacia ella.

–Mira, no puedes seguir así. Ya te dije que tenías que apretar con la carrera, que ya casi estás al final. Pero aún así, todo esto está afectando a tus estudios. Hace meses que el Utchan's está casi vacío. Konatsu está preocupado, y él te avisó que si seguías así, Ranma y Akane se darían cuenta. Y se dieron cuenta, y hoy, el día de su boda, estás así. Si ni siquiera pareces estar sana, ¡por todos los santos! Debes seguir adelante, en serio.

Entonces, llegó el silencio. No podía decir si le había escuchado o no. Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hubiera hecho. Le dolía tanto verla así. Por favor, que esta vez me haya escuchado de verdad. Por favor, Sylphé...

–Mousse –comenzó ella, muy bajo, levantándose al mismo tiempo –, no sabes de qué estás hablando. Me cuentas cosas que ya sé, recordándome además que ni siquiera es la primera vez que me las dices. No haces más que decirme que tengo que seguir adelante, que tengo que olvidar... Pero tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas.

Lentamente, Ukyô había ido levantando la voz, hasta que la última frase casi la había gritado, enfadada, enrabietada.

–¡Mousse, ¿acaso sabes por qué estoy así? ! ¡¿Lo sabes? !

La observó, callado, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, intentando llevar aire a un cuerpo lleno de furia. Finalmente, cuando la chef se calmó un tanto, habló, casi en un susurro.

–No, no lo sé –respondió con ciertos remordimientos –. Pero, eso no cambia nada. No puedes seguir así. Deja que te ayudemos. Deja que te ayude –dio otro paso hacia ella, y se alegró cuando ella no retrocedió –. Superaremos esto. Volveremos al camino y lo recorreremos, juntos.

Ahí estaba. Era lo último que quedaba. Le había ofrecido su ayuda y la de todos. En realidad se la había jugado, porque no había hablado con nadie sobre esa idea. Pero se había quedado sin más ideas. Ahora, atento, observaba cada una de sus facciones. La más mínima señal de que accedía y tendría algo a lo que agarrarse. Cualquier cosa, y sabría que había esperanza.

–No estoy así por Ranma y Akane –empezó ella, tono normal y cabeza gacha –. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que esto iba a suceder. Tal vez, desde la boda fallida, hace tantos años.

–No –la chef clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y la sonrisa de su cara reflejaba tanta pena que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, la realización de lo que iba a decir chocando contra su pecho momentos antes de que llegasen las palabras –, Mousse, estoy así porque he perdido mi segundo amor antes de que siquiera pudiera luchar por él. Te perdí a Kaiko antes incluso de darme cuenta. Y ahora, no tengo a nadie.

–He cambiado, Mousse –y el resentimiento en su voz le quemó el cerebro –. No puedo ignorar lo que me ha pasado... lo que me ha vuelto a pasar, sonreír, y seguir como si todo fuera igual. No puedo.

–Pero Ukyô –intentó hablar, cortando su llanto y calmando su respiración. Fue en vano, porque la mujer le hizo un gesto para que le dejase hablar.

–En serio que no sé qué hice mal –continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpida –. Te perdí. ¿Acaso estabas resentido por qué aún perseguía a Ranma? No lo sé. No sabes cuántas noches me quedaba despierta, expectante. Solía construir vidas, futuros, contigo a mi lado. Me salvabas de la amargura de haber perdido a Ranma.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho... –repitió esas palabras una y otra vez, pero ella no le hizo caso.

–Pero, tú ya habías encontrado a alguien. Así que mis sueños, una vez más, se quedaron en eso.

No quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba dando una imagen patética. Y cuánto más se derrumbaba, más fiera parecía volverse la determinación de Ukyô.

–Me marcho, Mousse –anunció la chef sacándole de su caída –. Espero no tener que volver a verte nunca más. Diles a los otros que Utchan nunca volverá. Ahora soy Ukyô.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar su mensaje.

* * *

N.A.: A veces, por mucho que uno se empeñe, hay gente que prefiere no ser salvada. Sí, este capítulo es un homenaje (a mí manera) a una canción que en las condiciones correctas, resulta maestra. En fin, una historia que, en realidad, no es tan ficticia como se pueda creer.


	41. Chapter 41

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 50 años y 3 meses.

* * *

**El mejor regalo del mundo (II)**

Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera.

Tenshi llamó al medio día, como todos los martes. Estaba bien, un poco asustado por su primer exámen universitario, pero ilusionado igualmente. Kaiko y yo le aseguramos que todo iba a salir bien, y nos mandamos besos y buenos deseos.

Esta tarde, Tsukiko salió con sus amigas a dar una vuelta. Todavía me sorprende el desparpajo con el que intenta engañarme para que le deje un poco más de dinero del que le permite tener su madre. Hoy la he dejado ganar. No puedo resistir el brillo en sus ojos cuando siente que ha vencido. Empiezo a temer el día en que Nabiki la tome bajo su cuidado.

-Cuidado con esa patada. Quieres que impacte en el esternón, no en la barriga.

Kaiko estará a punto de comenzar la vuelta a casa. Me temo que, por mucho que insista, no voy a convencerla de que deje de trabajar. Ahora estamos bien, seguros financieramente, pero simplemente. No quiere. Además, no creo que en Fukushima la dejaran irse tan fácilmente.

-El hombro más alineado con el resto del brazo. No querrás hacerte daño al lanzar un puñetazo, ¿verdad?

Eso también significa que mi clase está a punto de terminar. Miro el reloj y, efectivamente, penas restan unos minutos. Entre correcciones y consejos, las dos horas de clase se han pasado y yo, no importa el tiempo que pase. Pero con los años, cada vez permito que más cosas sean parte de las responsabilidades de mis alumnos.

-¿Mousse? ¿Profesor Mousse? -la voz procede del umbral de la puerta, y lleva una familiaridad que me desconcierta. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado, invito a quién quiera que sea a que entre, y pongo mi sonrisa de no haber estado dando clase dos horas.

-¡Profesor Mousse! ¡Qué alegría verle! Temía que si tardaba demasiado ya no podría encontrarle.

La chica que tengo frente a mí sonríe ampliamente, claramente complacida de haberme encontrado. Hago memoria, intentando no cambiar mi expresión, y al fin, el recuerdo vuelve a mi conciencia.

-¡Tomori! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Está claro que he acertado. Vino a la escuela un par de años cuando apenas había comenzado. Entonces era una chica a punto de cumplir diecinueve años, algo impresionable pero con cierta maestria para los lanzamientos. Lo dejó cuando tuvo que mudarse, y ahora parece que allá donde fuera encontró una nueva vida, porque parecía una mujer hecha y derecha.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí, Tomori? ¿No me digas que te has mudado de vuelta?

-¡Ya me gustaría! Pero mi marido y yo trabajamos al otro lado de Tokio, así que no puede ser.

-¿Te casaste? ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, gracias. Y precisamente, a lo que he venido es a darle las gracias.

-¿Y eso?

Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué razón podría darle las gracias? En estos años, su impacto en la vida de Tomori había sido nulo.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Me ha salvado la vida!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Sí, sí! Bueno, no exactamente usted, pero lo que me enseñó aquí.

No alcanzo a comprender, y Tomori debe darse cuenta por mi cara, así que continúa.

-Verá, no hace mucho, volvía a casa por la noche del trabajo cuando un par de ladronzuelos de pacotilla me asaltaron. Iban de negro, con capuchas de calaveras y unas navajas en cada mano. Mi primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero no estaba segura de poder escapar. Así que hice lo que nos enseñaste una y otra vez: me relajé, controlé mi miedo y me hice consciente de cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo. Cuando me pidieron el dinero, me negué, e incluso les pedí que me dejaran pasar.

-Tomori...

-¡Escuche, escuche! Al principio se quedaron tan sorprendidos que fueron incapaces de hacer nada. Pero según iba negándome más veces a darles mis pertenencias, más se enfadaban ellos. Finalmente, cuando se habían puesto a rabiar, me atacaron con las navajas.

-Eso seguro que fue...

-Espere, que ya llego. De repente, en un rápido movimiento, desarmé a los dos macarras y me hice con sus navajas, algo mucho más fácil para mí dado mi entrenamiento. Luego aproveché y rompí sus cientos y les envíe de vuelta a su casa de forma bastante humillante, quisiera añadir.

-¡Eso es muy peligroso! -consigo exclamar al fin.

-Tal vez, pero se lo tenían merecido.

-Bueno... -accedió finalmente -Lo importante es que estés bien.

-Por eso quería venir y hacerle esta visita. Gracias, de todo corazón. Lo que me enseñó, lo que enseña ahora... Es maravilloso. Me salvó la vida. Gracias.

De repente, me quedo sin palabras. Hay un agradecimiento tan grande y honesto en ella que apenas puedo responder.

-Gracias -digo al fin, y la mujer, tras brindarme un abrazo cargado de la misma dulzura, se marcha.

En un instante, mi apatía de la clase ha desaparecido. Y en su lugar, una nueva ilusión ha renacido. Apenas puedo entenderlo, pero es como si volviera a empezar, a estar respirando el aroma de este lugar por primera vez.

Es un regalo maravilloso, un regalo que quiero aprovechar.

* * *

N.A.: Porque, sinceramente, a veces dar las gracias cambia a las personas de una manera sensacional.

Son necesarias unas disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo. La agonía que venía sufriendo mi ordenador está en los últimos estertores, y con una resolución de 640x480 y líneas de colores por toda mi pantalla, he subido este capítulo sin poder cambiar las líneas de los diálogos por guiones, así que mis disculpas, y cuando acceda a un ordenador en condiciones, resubiré el capítulo con ese cambio.

En fin, nos vemos.


	42. Chapter 42

**una Vida en Momentos Congelados**

* * *

Ocurre a los 24 años y 5 meses.

* * *

**Es de noche. Luna creciente.**

Una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana entreabierta. El frescor de la noche veraniega apenas era capaz de contrarrestar el calor que sentía, pero aún así le ayudaba y le hacía sentirse algo más cómodo. Una franja de luz eléctrica anaranjada se colaba junto al viento, casi alcanzando su forma, tapada en todo caso por las mantas y sábanas de su cama.

–Si tienes frío, cierro la ventana –se giró, encontrando su visión inundada al instante por la belleza de aquella que le acompañaba en su cama –. Pero es que, después de habernos pasado aquí todo el día, me da la sensación de que es buena idea dejar esa ventana abierta un rato.

–No, no. Estoy bien, tranquila –respondió, y no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa enorme tan sólo por mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado, alrededor de la cuál se perdían sus brazos y sus piernas.

La ropa, tirada en el suelo, era la única testigo de la desnudez que ambos compartían bajo las sábanas. Su piel centelleaba a cada roce, y su olfato estaba totalmente sobrecargado por el aroma de ella. Sus ojos, a pesar de todo lo que tenían, se habían acostumbrado bien a la oscuridad tan sólo mitigada por la luna creciente, y le permitían de tan cerca observar con cierta claridad el rostro angelical de ella.

Simplemente, se sentía en el cielo.

–Es curioso, nunca pensé que alguien que se había criado en la zona más salvaje de China fuera a tener frío por abrir un poco la ventana en medio del otoño japonés...

–Bueno, eso tendría algo de sentido si no fuera porque esa zona salvaje de la que hablas siempre fue bastante más caliente que la media de la zona donde se enclavaba. Cosas de ser limítrofes con la gente del Monte Fénix –aclaró con picardía, y se ganó un beso de su interlocutora por sus molestias.

Los cabellos dorados de ésta conseguían reflejar en cierta medida la tenue luz lunar. Incluso, si no fuera por que sabía que no podía ser, incluso diría que eran capaz de reflejar las estrellas del firmamento. Era algo sensacional, un detalle que no podía dejar de admirar, de observar lentamente con una sonrisa pintada en la boca mientras el resto de la gente le tachaba de raro. Simplemente, sentía que aquella obra era mucho más sublime que cualquier otra cosa que nunca hubiera observado.

–Me imagino que ahora la pregunta a hacer es: ¿y ahora, qué? –dijo, casi pensando en voz alta más que realmente formulando la pregunta.

–Ahora todo, cariño –y a pesar de la caricia de Kaiko, un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió –. ¿Frío?

–No, tan sólo malos recuerdos –entonces fue él quién silenció a su acompañante con un beso. Aquello era algo de lo que hablarían... en su momento.

–"Ahora todo..." Eso suena como un montón de trabajo, la verdad –continuó él.

–La verdad es que puede serlo, sí –afirmó Kaiko–. Casi con toda seguridad, lo que se nos viene encima es mucho más de lo que nunca ninguno de nosotros hemos experimentado jamás. Pero mientras lo hagamos con ganas...

Por un momento, dejó que sus pensamientos se sobrepusieran a la voz de Kaiko. Lo que había pasado... No había salido indemne de todo ello, ni siquiera sabía si su pasado no volvería a buscarle de alguna manera. Sabía que tenía manías, fobias, miedos... Un conjunto de malos atributos que estaba seguro no le eran agradables a nadie. Y eso sin contar que se convertía en un pato (que ella parecía haber aceptado perfectamente, pero a ver) y que estaba más o menos ciego. Ah, y era un artista marcial, con todo lo que algo así implica. En suma, tenía muchas dificultades para ver cómo a alguien le parecería material de "novio".

–La verdad sea dicha, estoy bastante asustado –confesó al fin, sumando en unas palabras todo lo que había considerado hasta el momento.

–Bueno, eso se pasa.

–¿Seguro?

–Te lo digo yo.

–Ah, bueno. Entonces... vale.

* * *

N.A.: Y de vuelta a la juventud, en uno de esos momentos que queda marcado para siempre en el corazón de un joven hombre: la primera noche pasada con aquella que te acompañará en el resto del viaje.

En fin, acaba el mes, y con ello, el pequeño experimento que andaba llevando a cabo. La semana que viene hay fiesta pero no Internet, así que no habrá nuevo capítulo. Aún así, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Disfruten!


End file.
